


Prompt Ficlet Collection (Doctor/Rose)

by perfectlyrose



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 23,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small ficlets and drabbles written from prompts on tumblr.</p><p>Ships, ratings, and warnings in specific chapter summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nine/Rose Uni Professors AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Nine/Rose Uni Professors AU  
> Prompter: anon  
> Rating: all ages

They always run into each other in the campus coffee shop. Rose is barely awake before cup of coffee number two, the one she buys at the coffee shop, but she always smiles at the bloke in the leather jacket who’s inevitably in line ahead of her or already seated with a steaming mug. She has no clue who he his but he’s a bit of alright and his answering smile is about as good as a shot of espresso.

They never spoke to each other, just exchanged smiles and continued on with their days.

That changed on a perfectly ordinary Thursday. Rose overheard some of her students chatting about some science lecture they were going to for extra credit and thought it sounded interesting. Her normal Thursday night consisted of a glass of wine and grading Foundations of Art papers. The science of the stars sounded far more entertaining.

She made her way to the pristine lecture hall on the opposite side of campus from the almost falling apart art building and claimed a seat near the back of the hall. Dr. John Chesterton, a professor in the physics and astronomy departments, was the speaker according to the program she’d picked up. She was still scanning the information on him when the lights dimmed and then brightened, signalling the start of the lecture.

Rose looked up and straightened in her seat with a sharp inhale as the guy from her morning coffee shop stops stepped up to the podium, still dressed in his leather jacket and black slacks.

She listened, enthralled, as his voice, almost rough with it’s northern accent, explained scientific concepts she couldn’t hope to grasp before making a joke that had everyone laughing. At the end of the lecture, she slowly gathered her things and made her way towards the throng of people surrounding Dr. Chesterton.

Rose waited as people asked him questions that she couldn’t follow and gradually the crowd thinned. There was only a handful of people left when John looked up and made eye contact with her where she was lingering behind all of them.

“It’s you!” he exclaimed, smile spreading over his face. “Coffee shop lady, right?”

“Yeah, that’s me,” Rose said with a laugh, stepping forward. “Thought I’d come say hello.”

“How’d you track me down?” He asked curiously, completely ignoring the other people still hanging around.

“Didn’t mean to, actually. Heard a couple of my students talking about coming to this lecture tonight and I thought it sounded interesting so, here I am.” She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, ducking her head just a bit.

“You’re a professor here?”

“Yeah, I teach art.”

“Fantastic,” he answered, grin impossibly wider. “Do you have any plans for after this?”

“Nothing more than grading papers which can wait,” Rose answered, her own grin matching his.

“Can I take you out to dinner? Chips maybe?” He sounded a bit nervous, like he thought she might actually say no.

“I’d love that,” Rose answered sincerely. “I think these few people still have questions for you though.” She gestured at the few onlookers that were watching their byplay with interest.

John visibly started at the reminder that there were other people and Rose couldn’t hold in a giggle. She stood back as he answered questions quickly. Before she knew it, he was back in front of her and was holding out a hand. She took it and they walked out of the lecture hall together.

“Feeling a bit at a disadvantage, me.” He said after a few moments.

“Oh?”

“I still don’t know your name.”

“Oh my god, I’m sorry. I completely forgot to introduce myself. I’m Rose. Rose Tyler.”

“Nice to meet you, Rose Tyler. Good to finally have something to call you. Been trying to figure out a way to talk to you for months.”

“Could’ve just said hello,” she teased, sticking her tongue between her teeth and nudging his shoulder with hers.

“So could’ve you,” he shot back. “Was half afraid you were a student and wanted nothing to do with an old man like me.”

Rose scoffed. “You’re hardly old and I’ve not been a uni student in years, you’re flattering me.”

“Just telling the truth. You’ll know when I’m complimentin’ you,” he said, voice dropping and containing a delectable promise.

Rose shivered. “I’ll be the judge of that,” she managed to say.

He smiled down at her and started talking about a chippy a couple blocks away and Rose tightened her grip on his hand. Now that she had a hold of her coffee shop bloke there was no way she was letting him go.


	2. Ten/Rose meeting through a dating app AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ten x Rose, au, meeting through a dating app  
> Prompter: tenshair  
> Rating: all ages

John was fidgeting, leg bouncing up and down in constant, restless motion. He was nervous and there was no denying it when the signs were manifesting so obviously. He was in a coffee shop he’d never even heard of before, waiting for someone to meet him.

This was a terrible idea. He’d told Jack it was a terrible idea when his so-called friends signed him up for the dating app and held his research hostage until he had created a profile and started up a chat with someone.

That someone had been a 23 year old named Rose and against all logic and expectation he actually found himself enjoying their conversations. Turned out that Rose had been talked into making a profile by a friend as well so they bonded over their meddling friends. Then they started bonding about a shared love of travel and Harry Potter books and a million other little things.

Messages from Rose started to become the highlight of his day. Every time his phone dinged he hoped it was a notification from her and even Jack’s smugness was bearable when he could tell her about it.

So when Rose suggested they meet in person after four weeks of messaging in the app, his stomach had tied itself in knots with nerves but he said yes. Now he was sitting in a coffee shop, waiting for a blonde with a brilliant smile and wicked sense of humor to walk in the door.

What if she was different in person? What if she didn’t like him when she actually met him face to face? This was a hell of a time to face up to the very real fact that he had a huge crush on this girl.

He was just considering up and running and sending a message that something had come up, preventing him from meeting her when she walked in the door and his heart skipped a beat in his chest.

She was even more beautiful in person. He was so in trouble.

She scanned the room and smiled when she settled on him. She walked up to his table. “John?”

“Rose?”

“That’s me! I can’t believe we’re actually doing this. I kept feeling like I should be pinching myself on the way over,” she admitted with a laugh as she took the chair opposite him.

John wasn’t quite sure what he said, but Rose was laughing and he was captivated and enthralled and completely, utterly smitten. He could already tell he would do anything just to see that smile again, to keep this woman happy and in his life.

Jack was going to be insufferable but Rose was worth it, John was certain.


	3. Nine/Rose, best friend's sibling AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Nine/Rose, best friend's sibling AU  
> Prompter: fleurdeneuf  
> Rating: all ages

Honestly, Rose tried like hell to resist the crush. It was so cliché to have a crush on her best friend’s older brother but when the older brother in question was John Noble, there was really no resisting.

It all started the summer after Rose turned sixteen. She was over at the Noble’s house like she practically always was. She and Donna had become fast friends when the fiery redhead had transferred to Rose’s school that year and the two of them were thick as thieves. She’d heard all sorts of stories about Donna’s brother, John, but since he was away at a boarding school for the year, she’d never met him.

She and Donna were laying out in the back garden taking advantage of the sun being out and trying to get a bit of a tan before going to the pool. Or rather, Rose was trying to get a tan, Donna was slathered in sunscreen and just enjoying the heat.

Donna was in the middle of relating a story about one of their other friends when the back door slammed and Donna cut off midsentence to yell. “Oi, Spaceman, some of us are trying to have a conversation. Do you mind not slammin’ the door?”

“I’ll try to slam it a little louder next time,” a snarky voice answered, accent decidedly different from Donna’s own.

“Good luck dealing with Mum if you do.”

Rose opened her eyes and took in the sight of the other Noble sibling. Tall, well built, striking features that weren’t quite handsome but were compelling all the same, and piercing blue eyes that were boring into her.

“No one mentioned we had company,” he said bluntly, turning his gaze on his sister.

“That’s because Rose is over here all the time. You’re the one who’s always gone,” Donna shot back.

He shrugged and looked back at Rose. “I’m John.”

“I gathered,” Rose said with a tongue touched smile. “I’m Rose.”

“Gathered that,” he echoed with a smile of his own. “Don’t let that one tell you too many bad things about me,” he said with a nod at Donna. Before Rose could reply, he slipped back in the house.

Donna looked at Rose with a searching look. “Were you just flirting with my brother?”

“Not anymore than I flirt with anyone else,” Rose replied breezily, laying back on her blanket and trying to ignore the fact that her heart was beating a little faster than normal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The rest of the summer went by in a similar fashion. Rose had a few brief interactions with John but nothing more than two minutes. If she always made sure her makeup was perfect before heading over to the Noble’s house, that was completely unrelated to who she might run into over there.

School started up again and Rose’s crush was pushed to the back of her mind, classes and boys that weren’t a hundred miles taking precedence in her life. If she happened to go out with a boy in a leather jacket like she’d seen John wear… well that was a complete coincidence.

John came home for the Christmas holidays and Rose talked with him a bit more, flirted with him a bit more. She denied that last bit vehemently when Donna brought it up, saying she was just practicing since she was single again.

(She didn’t hear about the times Donna cornered her brother to question him about why he was flirting with her best friend. He claimed that he wasn’t but Donna knew what her brother’s flirting looked like and he was flirting with Rose every chance he got.)

When John went back to school it was with Rose’s number programmed into his phone.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

They talked over the course of the semester, chatting via text messages and late night phone calls. It was arguments over the quality of shows they were both watching on Netflix and discussions of the possibility of extraterrestrial life and complaints about their school assignments.

When he came home for the summer, Rose greeted him with a hug.

Donna was the one who broke the news to him that Rose had a boyfriend. John told her that he didn’t care, good for Rose. His sister diplomatically pretended to not have seen his facial expression before he shut himself in his room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

“Boys are stupid,” Rose said by way of greeting as she let herself into Donna’s room and flopped down onto her bed.

The redhead gave her a look. “I’ll call you back,” she said into her mobile before quickly hanging up. “What happened this time?” she asked, placing her mobile face-down on her desk.

“Same as always,” Rose replied with a sigh. “Think I’ve found a good one and then they go and seem to go out of their way to prove that they’re a prick incapable of any sort of relationship.”

“Again I ask, what happened this time?”

Rose sighed again. “Bloke kept going on and on about how it was nice that I was into art since it was a good hobby for a woman and that the world would be a much better place if more women realized they didn’t belong in the business world.”

Donna made a disgusted noise. “Good riddance to bad rubbish, then.”

“No kidding.” Rose rolled over and looked at her friend. “Maybe we’ll find better men at uni.”

“Think a year’s difference will make them any better?”

“Ugh, probably not.”

“You know my brother’s still single,” Donna commented, watching for Rose’s reaction. “He’s occasionally a prick but he at least isn’t a misogynist.”

“Yeah, but he’s your brother. Plus John hasn’t answered my texts in months. That firmly puts him in the prick category.”

Donna agreed. “He has been rather busy with starting uni and all.”

“He was busy at boarding school, too,” Rose scoffed. “Still found time to talk to me then. Way I figure it, he found new friends and forgot all about me.”

Rose sounded resigned and Donna was going to murder her brother for making her sound like that, intended or not. Her friend had a history of people telling her she wasn’t good enough or writing her off and leaving her behind that Rose had divulged the night they’d stolen a bottle of Jackie’s gin and there was no way in hell Donna was going to let John get away with adding himself to the list of people who hurt her.

The two of them talked for another half hour before Rose left to go work on the painting she had to submit the next week. As soon as she left, Donna picked up her mobile and called John.

“You’re an arse,” she said without preamble when he answered.

“Hello to you, too, Donna. You’re on a roll between hanging up on me and now this.” He paused, giving her a chance to cut in and explain that she didn’t take. “Okay, I’ll ask. Why did you hang up on me and why am I an arse?”

“Rose,” she answered succinctly.

“What about her?”

“She’s the reason I rang off and also the reason I’m now planning your murder.”

“I haven’t talked to Rose in months,” John said carefully, not quite sure how this was all connecting.

“Exactly. The two of you were friends and then you go off to uni and suddenly she hasn’t heard from you at all,” Donna exclaimed.

“So?”

“ _So,_  dumbo, you spent months talking to her and flirting with her – don’t deny it,” she cut in when John tried to interrupt. “You do that and then you disappear off the face of the bloody Earth as far as she’s concerned and Rose thinks you up and forgot about her because she’s not important.”

“She’s important!” John protested.

“You think I don’t know that? The problem is that  _she_  doesn’t know it and you’re not helping things.”

“Donna, I didn’t mean to hurt her feelings but…”

“Oi, I don’t want to hear your excuses. Tell them to Rose or get ready for the slap of your life next time I come up to visit. And don’t think I don’t realize now that you’ve been having me come visit so you could avoid seeing Rose for whatever your stupid reasons are.”

With that, Donna hung up on John for the second time that afternoon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

The next time Donna went up to John’s uni for the weekend, she slapped him hard enough that he was still feeling it that night.

Needless to say, he hadn’t ever called Rose.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

John was sitting in a rarely traversed corner of the campus grounds a couple of months into his second year of uni when he heard footsteps rapidly approaching.

He didn’t turn but he heard them come to an abrupt stop when the person made it around the curve in the path and caught sight of him on the only bench at the end.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to bother you,” a female voice said, the person obviously trying to hold back tears.

The thing was, John  _knew_  that voice and hadn’t expected to hear it here of all places. He whipped his head around to confirm what his ears were telling him. “Rose?”

She froze, looking up from the path to meet his eyes. “John?”

“What are you doing here?” he blurted out, unable to keep his eyes from roving over her face, trying to memorize it and all the changes that had occurred since the last time he’d seen her in person. It had been a full year and he hadn’t quite realized how much he’d missed her.

“Invading your privacy, obviously. I’ll go,” she said, turning to leave.

“No, wait. You don’t have to,” John stuttered out. “I mean, you can stay if you want. I’d like you to stay.”

“Not exactly good company right now,” Rose said with a sniffle, not turning back around. Her voice hardened and went icy. “Besides why would you want to talk to me now when you cut me out without a word a year ago?”

John winced. “I made a mistake and I was too stubborn to fix it. My sister gave me an earful for it.” He rubbed his cheek absently. “Also one hell of a slap.”

That got Rose’s attention. She spun back to face him. “Donna slapped you because you stopped talking to me?”

“Yeah, she did.”

“Why?”

“It’s a long story. Come sit down?” He asked, blue eyes imploring her to stay, to give him a chance to start bridging the gap he’d creating between them.

Rose hesitated but slowly walked to the bench and sat next to the boy she used to have such a crush on. Her heart was pounding and she hoped he didn’t notice that her hands had started to shake. She’d already been on edge and now that she was unexpectedly faced with the one person she’d never quite managed to get over, she was perilously close to losing the battle against her emotions.

John watched her bite her lip and had the insane urge to soothe the mark there with his thumb. Shaking it away, he started talking. “Want to tell me what’s wrong?”

Rose stiffened. “That’s not what I agreed to stay for.”

“No, but obviously something’s on your mind.”

“I’m just having a bad day, okay. You forfeited your right to know these things when you decided to stop being my friend.”

John couldn’t even pretend that that one didn’t hit home. “I never stopped considering you a friend, Rose. I’ve regretted cutting you out like I did pretty much since the day I made that awful decision but I didn’t know how to fix it.”

“All you had to do was call,” Rose whispered. “Or even answer a damn text message.”

“I know. I was scared though.”

“Why, John? Why did you just decide to cut me out of your life like that? We were friends and you just disappeared without ever telling me why.”

He took a deep breath. He hadn’t ever really realized just quite how much he’d hurt Rose. He knew Donna was still pissed with him but he’d never been faced with the consequences of what he’d done.

Nothing left to lose now, though.

“I was scared, Rose.”

“You said that. I don’t know  _why_  though,” she pressed.

“I liked you. A lot.” He swallowed hard and then continued, looking down instead of at Rose. “As more than a friend. And you’re Donna’s best friend and you’re brilliant and I couldn’t figure that you’d want anything to do with me.”

“Why would you think that? You were one of my best friends for those few months and I flirted with you all the time,” Rose protested, head spinning at the fact that he’d liked her back.

“Yeah, but you flirt a lot and you always had those pretty boys hanging around you.”

“That’s because you were always gone and never seemed actually interested in me!” Rose exclaimed.

“I was always flirtin’ with you too,” he pointed out, finally looking at her again.

“Yeah, but I couldn’t figure that you meant anything by it.”

“We’re quite the pair, aren’t we?” He asked with a self-deprecating smile.

“Surprised Donna hasn’t knocked our heads together,” Rose commented, shooting him a smile of her own.

“Only because she couldn’t get us in the same place to accomplish it.”

Rose scoffed. “I’ve been up here for two months and she’s been up to visit me. She could have managed if she wanted to.”

“So you’re going to uni here too? Donna wouldn’t tell me where you went.”

“I asked her not to. You were intent on ignoring me, which hurt by the way, so I was going to give you the space you wanted even if we were in the same place,” Rose explained.

“I’m glad you’re here,” he said, reaching for her hand. She let him take it.

“Me too. I’m glad we’ve had this chance to talk.” Rose ducked her head, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

“Can-” he paused, trying to get the words out of his mouth. Rose squeezed his hand reassuringly.”Can I take you to get chips? Might distract you from your bad day and we can catch up a bit.”

“I think I’d like that.”

“Fantastic.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

When Christmas holidays rolled around, Donna caught them snogging under the mistletoe while Sylvia was out doing last minute shopping and started yelling at them for not telling her they’d finally pulled their heads out of their arses.

John waited until she was in mid-rant to slip his hand in Rose’s and whisper run.

Donna yelled after Rose that she still expected time with her best friend, whether she was dating her brother or not.


	4. Eleven/Rose librarian/avid reader AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Playing Favorites  
> Prompt: Eleven/Rose librarian/avid reader AU  
> Prompter: merlinn  
> Rating: all ages

Rose tapped her fingers on the circulation desk as she resisted the urge to check the clock for the sixth time in five minutes. It was a slow Thursday afternoon and nothing she had left to do was urgent enough to call her away from pretending to not watch the front door.

She was expecting her favorite patron to stroll in any minute and he was  _late_.

It actually wasn’t uncommon for him to be late since he didn’t expressly come in at a set time but it was regular enough that at quarter past two on Tuesdays and Thursdays and sometimes on Fridays, Rose started watching the door.

It was half past two when the doors whooshed open and a gangly man in tweed sauntered in, smile already on his face as he caught sight of her at the desk.

“Ah, my favorite librarian, lovely as always,” he said once he was a few feet from the desk. He rubbed his hands together excitedly as he closed the final distance.

Rose couldn’t help but grin at his enthusiasm. “I’m only your favorite because I’m always working when you come in,” she accused.

“I might come in at other times. You wouldn’t know,” he pointed out, ducking his head. His green eyes twinkled mischievously from under his fringe.

“Do you?”

“Well, no,” he admitted. “But that’s not the point. I  _could_. That’s an option so I might have met other librarians and you’re still my favorite.”

“I suppose I’ll accept the title,” Rose said with another smile. “Now what are you returning today? Finish that mystery I recommended yet?”

“Couldn’t put it down,” he answered, leaning forward conspiratorially. “Why haven’t you been recommending me books since I started coming in?”

“Can never figure out what you’re going to want to read! One day you’re checking out books on theoretical physics and string theory and then a few days later you’re browsing the trashy romances,” Rose shot back, exasperated. She’d been trying to get a handle on the man and his reading preferences for months but had never been able to.

He leaned back, enigmatic smile playing across his lips. “Like to keep people guessing. Like to keep myself guessing. I do qualify as people, usually, so that should be obvious.”

“I should hope you qualify as ‘people,’ Mr. Smith,” Rose teased. “You’re one of my favorite people, after all.” She waited a beat, ignoring the face he’d made at his name. “And I do see lots of people every day so I’m very qualified to say that.”

“I keep telling you to call me John,” he protested, not quite able to muster as much annoyance as normal since he was smiling at her declaration of favoritism.

“And I keep telling you to call me Rose but you still ‘Miss Tyler’ me so…” she trailed off with a shrug. She caught sight of one of the lone patrons in the library approaching the desk, books in hand. “Now go figure out what you’re going to keep me guessing with today, I’ve got work to do.”

“Yes, ma’am,  _Rose_ ,” his voice dropped and caressed her name, causing her to shiver. He caught it and winked at her before backing away with a twirl, deserting her for the biography section.

Rose smiled through her entire interaction with the older woman who was checking out books for her grandson and barely waited for her to be out the door before she was deserting her post for the biographies.

John wasn’t there anymore. Rose checked through the rows and found him sitting on the floor in front of the science fiction novels, flipping through a book with a stack of five others next to him.

“Whatcha got there?”

John startled, almost dropping the book in his hands, but recovered quickly. “Brilliant book, have you read it?” He showed her the cover.

“Nope,” she answered. “You gonna start giving me recommendations now?”

“Yes,” he said decisively. He started gathering his books and tried to stand. His long limbs tangled together and he went sprawling.

“Well, that was unplanned.” Rose heard him mumble from facedown on the floor, books fanned out in front of him.

She giggled and knelt down to help gather the books. By the time they were both standing, his face was mostly back to its normal color. She’d caught a glimpse of it right after he’d picked himself up and had been treated to a bright red blush.

“So, this the one you think I should read?” Rose asked, holding up the book still in her hands.

“Yes, and I expect updates when I come in every week.”

Rose could see the chance she’d been hoping for open up wide before her. Her heart was pounding as she ducked her head, tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and opened her mouth. “You know, it would be easier to keep you updated on how I like it if I had your number.”

She chanced a peek upwards at John, unsure how to take his silence. His mouth was slightly open and he rather looked like all of his Christmases had come at once.

She smiled up at him shyly. “Is that a yes, I can have your number?”

“Yes. It is. I was working on a plan on how to give it to you anyways or ask you for yours so this is only something completely different but similar to what I was hoping for,” he babbled as he dug in his bag, presumably for his phone. “Aha! Got it.”

He pulled his mobile out with the triumphant exclamation. They exchanged numbers quickly before walking back to the circulation desk to exchange his read books for today’s selections.

He’d barely walked out of the door when Rose’s phone vibrated.

Text from John Smith [3:11 PM]:  _You’re permanently my favourite librarian now ;)_


	5. Nine/Rose, halloween party AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Nine/Rose, halloween party, fluff  
> Prompter: fleurdeneuf  
> Rating: Teen

John couldn’t believe he’d agreed to let Jack throw a Halloween party at their flat. In his defense, he hadn’t realized quite how enthusiastic the American was about the holiday and had not anticipated the flat being filled with orange and black crepe paper and pumpkins and cobwebs and skeletons. And alcohol, lots and lots of alcohol. (That part he had expected though.)

He edged his way through the crowd that was still somehow growing and slipped into his room, putting a door between him and the party. He dug his mobile out of his pocket and shot off a text to his best friend, Rose.

_Text from John Smith [9:30 PM]: You’re still coming to Jack’s party, right? I need at least one person in this crowd that I know._

_Text from John Smith [9:30 PM]: I didn’t realize Jack was this fond of Halloween_

_Text from Rose Tyler [9:32 PM]: I’ll be there before you know it! and you know jack, any excuse for a party. especially one that’s practically clothing optional ;)_

John grimaced at his phone.

_Text from John Smith [9:33 PM]: Could’ve done without that image, thanks._

There was a knock at the door just as another text from Rose came in.

“Occupied,” John shouted, not wanting some already drunk, amorous couple to come stumbling in.

“Good, was hoping I’d find you hiding in here,” a voice said as the door swung open.

John could have sworn the voice belonged to one Rose Tyler but that  _could not_  be Rose leaning against his door frame like a vision from one of his fantasies that he generally tried to pretend he didn’t have about his best friend.

He swallowed hard. “Clothing optional?”

“All the important bits are covered,” Rose pointed out. She stepped into his room and closed the door behind her. “Besides, when else am I going to be able to wear a corset? It was gathering dust in my closet since I didn’t have anyone to wear it for.”

“You’re wearing it now. Good use for it,” he stuttered, trying desperately to keep his eyes on her face.

“Figured I might as well wear it somewhere that the person I bought it for would see it,” she purred, stalking closer. “Where’s your costume, John?”

“Do-don’t have one.” He was trapped between his bed and Rose and he was fairly sure if she got any closer he wouldn’t be able to resist pulling her in for a kiss and finally letting on how much he wanted her.

Rose closed the distance between them and rose up on her toes to whisper in his ear. “It’s clothing optional, John. I’m sure we could think of something.”


	6. Eight/Rose, ice skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Eight/Rose + ice skating  
> Prompter: lunaseemoony  
> Rating: all ages

The Doctor clutched at Rose’s arm, other arm windmilling as he tried to keep his balance. “Why did we think this would be a good idea, again?”

Rose stumbled and let out a small shriek as they both almost fell to the ice. “Because it was supposed to be a romantic date doing something neither of us had done before, not an exercise in getting bruises,” Rose said with a huff of laughter as the regained their balance.

“How is it that we can save the universe on at least a weekly basis and yet can’t figure out the secret to successfully ice skating?” He asked as they slowly made their way to the edge of the pond.

“Megalomaniacs everywhere will just have to learn how to be evil while on ice so we can’t defeat them,” Rose answered flippantly.

“Evil on ice sounds like a terrible touring show.”

“We’ve seen worse,” she reminded him with a laugh.

“Very true,” he said with a deep chuckle. He pulled them to a stop and then tugged on Rose’s arm so they both tumbled into the bank of snow at the edge of the pond where they were skating.

“Sucessful date though, right?” Rose asked, nuzzling his nose with her own.

“Well, there was no running for our lives and I’m with you so I do believe this qualifies,” the Doctor replied, smile making his eyes cinkle with mirth.

Rose didn’t answer, just leaned down and closed the distance between them and pressed her lips to his, tasting his smile for herself.


	7. Ten/Rose, Tacky Christmas Jumpers AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: fluffy Ten/Rose AU with Christmas jumpers involved somehow  
> Prompter: anonymous  
> Rating: all ages

“You told me it was a tacky Christmas jumper party,” Rose hissed as soon as she cornered Jack at his own party. She gestured wildly at the rest of the party guests who were dressed in normal party clothes. “No one else seemed to have gotten that memo.”

“Rosie, calm down and just enjoy the party!” Her friend tried to soothe, thrusting a drink at her. “I promise at least one other person will show up in a tacky sweater. Besides you were complaining just last week that you hadn’t had a chance to wear your favorite monstrosity yet this season!”

Before she could answer, Jack was tugged away by his boyfriend and she was left on her own. If nothing else, the jumper was a conversation starter.

She’d been mingling for about twenty minutes when she caught sight of someone else’s outfit lighting up across the room. Grinning, she started picking her way through the throng of people to find out who else had worn an incredibly ugly jumper to the party.

The bloke in question was tall and slim and incredibly fit, despite the pea green sweater with reindeer that had flashing red noses and gold trim that he was wearing.

“Nice jumper,” Rose said as she sidled up to him, giving her best tongue in teeth smile.

He startled and then looked down, grinning at her. “You too, the blinking Christmas lights and tinsel are a nice touch,” he said glancing at her jumper.

“So did Jack tell you it was an ugly Christmas jumper party, too, or did you decide on this on your own?”

“Jack.”

“Me too. We’re apparently the only two.”

“Well, we’ll just have to be partners in celebrating Christmas correctly here,” he enthused. “I’m John, by the way.”

“Rose,” she answered. “And stick with me and we’ll definitely show them how to celebrate.” She winked at him and then laughed as he turned pink. She might have to thank Jack for setting her up via a tacky Christmas jumper by the end of the night.


	8. Ten/Rose, decorating a Christmas tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ten/Rose decorating a Christmas tree  
> Prompter: frolicking-with-llamels  
> Rating: all ages

“Hand me the blue garland, would you?” Rose asked, leaning away from the tree, a different garland that was partially wrapped around the tree in one of her hands.

The Doctor located the correct decoration and stood to hand it to her. “Aren’t you still working with the gold one?”

“Wanted to wrap the ends together, make it one long strand, kind of,” she explained. She bit her bottom lip as she attempted just that.

The Doctor stuck his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels, pressing his lips together to keep from smiling. “Have you ever done this before?”

Rose looked up at him sheepishly. “No? Mum and I never had a very big tree and she always did this part. I hung the ornaments. It doesn’t look terrible though, does it?”

The Doctor looked at the tree they’d painstakingly picked from a forest on Earth, three centuries before Rose was born. The lights and the garlands and tinsel that were currently decorating the evergreen were lopsided and unevenly distributed and there was no discernible color scheme.

Aesthetically, it was close to a disaster but the Doctor wasn’t sure he’d ever seen anything more beautiful except  the woman who was nervously shifting her weight next to the tree waiting for his judgement.

“It looks wonderful,” he said softly, smiling at her. “Need help reaching the top of the tree?”

“That’d be brilliant, thanks,” she answered with a bright smile.


	9. Nine/Rose, "our first Christmas"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: days that are dead and gone  
> Prompt: "our first Christmas"  
> Prompter: written for a Ficlet Friday prompt on timepetalsprompts  
> Rating: all ages

“Not exactly what I was expecting from Christmas 1869,” Rose commented as she leaned back against the console. The Doctor had stabilized them in the Vortex already and was just fiddling with the viewscreen.

“No? Thought you lot associated Christmas with ghost because of Dickens,” he replied, not taking his eyes off the screen.

“I can’t believe we actually met Charles Dickens! It’s completely barmy.”

The Doctor glanced at her and was almost blinded by the brightness of her smile. There was a reason he’d been avoiding looking at her. She’d blindsided him when she’d walked out in that dress earlier in the evening and the hours between then and now had done nothing to diminish that. Somewhere along the way she’d lost her shawl and her hair was starting to fall but her cheeks were flushed and her eyes sparkling from their outing and there was no other word to describe her but beautiful.

“Not too bad for our first Christmas,” he said with a small smile, wincing internally as the words came out of his mouth. He’d been so focused on not letting another comment about her appearance slip out that he’d forgot to censor himself in other ways.

Rose giggled. “Much better than suffering through Mum’s dry turkey and the traditional game of Monopoly with her and Micks.”

She outright laughed at the look on the Doctor’s face, ducking her face towards her bare shoulder.

He stared openly while her eyes were downcast. She  _sparkled_.

His hearts skipped and he knew he was in deeper than he’d ever planned and so very smitten with this unexpected blonde wonder.

Rose looked up suddenly and caught the look in his eyes. Her smile softened and she stepped forward and rested her hand in the middle of his chest. He wondered if she could feel his hearts racing. If she could she must think they were going impossibly fast as she didn’t know he had two.

He was jolted out of his train of thought when she raised up on her toes and pressed a soft, lingering kiss just off the corner of his mouth. She dropped back down and ran her fingers down his torso a few inches before pulling back.

“Happy Christmas, Doctor,” she said in an almost-whisper, voice full of emotions he couldn’t even begin to name yet.

She smiled once more and then headed towards the corridor. He watched her go and had the thought that he would give almost anything to be able to live today over again if he could have this ending every time.


	10. Nine/Rose, "shiver", NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: tantalize  
> Prompt: "shiver"  
> Prompter: timepetalsprompts weekly drabble prompt  
> Rating: NSFW  
> 136 words

Rose let out a soft huff of air, half sigh and half laugh. The Doctor’s fingers were skimming her body, just light enough to raise goosebumps and not nearly firm enough to quench the fire running through veins. The calluses that were hard earned from hours of TARDIS work and a lifetime of adventures just heightened the sensation, heightened the anticipation building in her almost unbearably. They slid down the outside curve of her breast before skittering over her ribs.

His breath tickled her stomach and she caught sight of his eyes, twinkling wickedly, blue almost eclipsed by black. 

Rose shivered.

The Doctor slid further down and gripped her hips with all the force he’d been denying her before that moment and grinned up at her before putting his tongue to good use between her thighs.


	11. Nine/Rose, Hogwarts AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hogwarts AU  
> Prompter: thereisnothingwrongwithbeingmad  
> Rating: K+

“Our teams are going to be looking for us,” Rose whispered, breath ghosting across his lips.

He didn’t answer, choosing to kiss her again instead of wasting time on arguing with her.

“John, I’m serious. Someone is going to show up any second and you’re - oh god keep doing that.” His lips had moved to her neck, making a mark just under the neckline of her Quidditch robes. 

“You’re the one who didn’t want to tell anyone about us yet,” she finally got out after he released her with a pop.

“I don’t care anymore,” he said, voice rough on the words as he rested his forehead against hers. “Pretty sure we can hex anyone who makes snide comments.”

“I look forward to it,” Rose answered, eyes sparkling as she leaned forward to capture his lips in another kiss.

“That’s going to start sooner than expected if the two of you don’t stop snogging behind the broom shed,” Jack cut in, making both of them jump. They hadn’t heard him approach. “I mean really, right after you play each other in Quidditch? You ditch your teams and sneak off to snog the enemy? Not the most clandestine plan.”

“Shut up, Jack,” John growled.

“I’m just saying, everyone uses this spot and you’re going to be spotted.”

Rose looked between her two friends then fisted her hand in John’s robes and pulled his lips back down to hers. Let them come and find them.


	12. Nine/Rose, roadside gas station/road trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: nine and rose at some roadside gas station. road-trip style, maybe?  
> Prompter: his-braveheart  
> Rating: Teen

“Get me a Coke while you’re in there, Rose,” John called as she stepped out of the car.

“You not coming in? We’ve been on the road for five hours and you drank a giant thing of water. Don’t you have to pee?” Rose leaned against the car, watching as John went through the motions of filling the gas tank. He cut quite the delectable image in his leather and jeans in the golden light of the setting sun.

He turned and smirked at her, catching her staring at his bum. “Superior biology, Rose.”

Rose scoffed, rolling her eyes. “You wish. You’re as human as me.”

John leaned back against the car and continued smirking, letting heat creep into his gaze as he dragged his eyes over her. “Think I proved the superior part last night. Multiple times.”

“Our neighbors at that motel did not appreciate that,” Rose shot back, ignoring the blush she could feel on her cheeks.

“But you did.”

“I always approve of your efforts to prove your superiority,” Rose reassured him. She pushed off of the car and started walking towards the convenient store.

When she made it back to the car she handed the plastic bag with her purchases to John. He grabbed the cokes out and then Rose watched with mounting delight as his ears turned pink as he saw what else she’d purchased.

“Rose, why are there condoms in here?”

“Thought we could use them as you prove your superiority again,” she said as innocently as she could manage.

“Flavored condoms?”

The look on Rose’s face was positively wicked. “For when I remind you what I’m superior at.”

When they pulled out of the parking lot of the roadside gas station, John’s face was completely red and the car was filled with Rose’s laughter.

John made it to their next motel in record time.


	13. Nine/Rose, "ice"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: doctor's orders  
> Prompt: ice  
> Prompter: timepetalsprompts's weekly drabble prompt  
> Rating: All Ages

“Ow, ow, ow,” Rose squeaked as the Doctor prodded at her ankle. “That hurts, you plonker. You’re supposed to be a doctor, be a bit gentler and stop hurting your patient.”

The Doctor let out a put-upon sigh. “I’m trying to determine the extent of your injury, Rose.”

“Can you do that without making it worse?” she snapped.

The Doctor bit his tongue instead of replying, knowing that Rose was just irritable because she hadn’t slept in near twenty-four hours and was in pain. The fact that they were still a mile from the TARDIS was also a factor, he was sure.

“It’s a sprain,” he said instead. “Looks like you’re finally going to get that vacation you’ve been wanting. No running for at least a week.”

She looked at him, biting her bottom lip. “How are we going to get to the TARDIS if I can’t run?”

“I’ll carry you. It’s not too far,” he said when he saw her skeptical look. “Soon as we get back you’re putting ice on that ankle though and staying off of it.”

“Doctor’s orders?”

He gave her a cheeky wink, glad to see the glint of humor back in her eyes. “Absolutely.”


	14. Nine/Rose, teacher au + christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: fluffy teacher au  
> Prompter: damerosebadwolf  
> Rating: K+  
> Notes: written last christmas for the lovely beth ♥ This is all pure fluff.

The last kid ran out of the classroom, shouting a happy Christmas to her as he went, and Rose Tyler collapsed into her chair. It was always a struggle to try and keep teenagers focused on literature in the first place but when it was the last day before the holidays, it was nigh on impossible. 

She started gathering the papers she was going to have to grade over the break as well as the books assigned for next semester. All she wanted to do was go home and kick off her shoes and pour a glass of wine and have her own celebration of being out of school for a few weeks. Hopefully John wouldn’t want to go out tonight and would be good with a quiet night in.

“Survive the last day then, Rose Tyler?” The northern accented voice emanating from her doorway made her jump. John Smith, the physics teacher and Rose’s, for the lack of a better term, boyfriend of the past six months, was standing there, grinning at her.

“Barely. Did the kids pay any attention to your classes because I could barely keep them from bolting out of here!” She ran her eyes over the man lounging against her door frame, appreciatively. He’d already shrugged into his leather jacket and looked like he was ready to walk out the door.

“I gave them experiments and told them they could possibly explode,” he shrugged. “Kept them entertained.”

Rose laughed as she slid things into her bag. “Nothin’ actually exploded did it?”

“Nah, just bubbled over a few times. Didn’t even have to send anyone to the nurse.”

“A banner day in the Smith science lab, then,” she teased.

“Oi!”

She tried not to giggle as he sent a mock glare at her. “Thought we could have a quiet night in, tonight? My place? I have wine.” She thought for a moment, trying to remember if that was true or not. “Shit, I might have drank the last of it. So, Tesco’s run and then my place for wine and take out?”

She walked up to him while she talked and draped her arms around his neck. There were no students around to see them and gossip so she leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

“Sounds, fantastic. Bit of a celebration.”

“And what, exactly, are we celebrating, Mr. Smith?”

“Well…the beginning, Mrs. Smith.”

Rose was about to keep teasing him about being cryptic when what he said sunk in and she pulled back a little bit to look at his face. He looked uncharacteristically nervous.

“Wh-what?” she finally stuttered out.

He took one of his hands from where it was resting on her hip and dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out a little velvet covered box. “Been carrying this around for weeks now, me. Trying to find the right time.” His eyes skittered away from her gaze. “Now just seemed like it felt right. This is where we met and I just…”

He took a deep breath and met her eyes again. “I don’t deserve you, Rose Tyler and I know I don’t say it often but I love you and I’d be honored if you would spend forever with me.”

Rose could feel the tears welling up in her eyes and it felt like her face was about to split in half from smiling so hard. “Yes, oh my god, of course yes! I love you and want to spend every day of forever telling you that so you stop thinking you’re unworthy or something.” She thumped him lightly on the chest.

He chuckled and opened the ring box to reveal the small diamond. He slipped it on her hand before pulling her in for a kiss. It didn’t matter that there was still a week and a half before Christmas, this was the best present either of them could have wished for.

They were still engaged in their kiss, celebrating the beginning before they got back to the flat when a voice interrupted them, making them jump apart.

“Don’t think there’s any mistletoe there.” A student that neither of them recognized smirked at them from across the hallway.

“Rose,” John started, voicing rumbling in her ear and making her shudder, “run.”

He grabbed her hand, the one newly adorned with a symbol of their promise of forever, and they took off towards the car park. School and students could wait until January to find out that Mrs. Smith would be teaching English lit instead of Miss Tyler.


	15. Ten/Rose, Christmas + New Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: New Traditions  
> Prompter: lunaseemoony  
> Rating: All Ages

The Doctor found Rose huddled on the sofa in the library, knees pulled up to her chest as she stared blankly into the fire. He’d been looking for her for close to an hour, his ship keeping her from him for some reason.

He crossed the room to stand by her, peering down worriedly. “Rose?”

She jumped, having not heard him enter the room. “Found me then?”

“Seems so.” He gestured at the seat next to her. “Can I?”

Rose tugged her knees closer to her, clearing plenty of space for him to sit.

He lowered himself onto the piece of furniture gently and reached out to rest a hand on Rose’s knee. “Tell me what’s wrong?’

She bit her lip, considering. He didn’t push her, allowing her time to mull it over, to decide whether she wanted to share or not.

“Checked my Earth calendar earlier,” she said finally, referring to the calendar he’d set up for her a couple weeks after she’d stepped foot on the TARDIS so she had a way of keeping track of her time if she wanted to. She didn’t use it very often but she checked it every month or two just to remind herself of the amount of that’d passed.

He squeezed her knee, trying to lend her strength.

“Today’s Christmas Eve,” Rose whispered after swallowing hard.

“Oh.”

Rose blinked back tears, looking up towards the ceiling. “It’s stupid. It’s just another day but…”

The Doctor understood what she was trying to say and for once decided words were not the way to fix this. He took one of her hands and tugged her forward until she was cuddled against his chest and encircled in his arms.

“Do you want to do something to celebrate the holiday?”

He heard a sniffle. “I don’t know. I’ve always loved Christmas and all the traditions mum and me kept up over the years. We never had much but we always had each other and I feel like I should keep up some of the things we did to remember her but doing any of them seems so hollow without her here.”

The Doctor’s hearts ached at the pain in Rose’s voice. It had only been a couple months since Canary Wharf and the goodbye he’d managed to give her and Jackie by burning up a sun and this was the first holiday to come around without her mum.

He remembered Christmas with the Tylers, the joy that had seemed tangible in their little flat and makeshift family. They’d accepted him right into their celebrations despite his then-new face and he’d never been able to tell either of them how much that had meant to him.

He pulled Rose a tiny bit closer and rubbed small circles on her back to try and soothe her. “I think she’ll be happy as long as you’re happy,” he said.

“I just don’t know how to do Christmas without her. Not proper Christmas in my time, at least.”

He dropped a kiss on the top of her head. “How about we make some new traditions and maybe one day we can bring back some of the old ones?”

Rose pulled back to search his face, smiling tentatively at the sincerity and love she found there. “I think I’d like that.”


	16. Tentoo/Rose, Christmas Pageant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tentoo/Rose + Christmas Pageant  
> Prompter: sequencefairy  
> Rating: all ages

Rose wasn’t quite sure how she and the Doctor had ended up in charge of Tony’s class Christmas pageant. Well, that wasn’t completely true. She’d told her mum that if she needed any help getting ready for Christmas she and the Doctor would help out any way they could.

That had somehow translated into getting saddled with 20 six year olds who they were supposed to wrangle and bribe into putting on a decent pageant for their adoring parents.

It was day three of pageant duty and Rose was seriously considering finding a stiff drink somewhere to help her make it through this. The Doctor, as it turned out, was surprisingly good with the kids. He cajoled them all into their places and enthusiastically had them start running through their dress rehearsal.

Rose smiled from the back of the theater. The pageant was an absolute disaster but watching him direct the tiny ones with such enthusiasm warmed her heart. Everyone might forget their lines and the little drummer boy might wet his pants in the middle of the actual show again but Rose was positive that the love that went into the creation of the play would shine through.


	17. Nine/Rose, kitten keeps knocking over the Christmas tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Nine/Rose, kitten keeps knocking over the Christmas tree  
> Prompter: drunkenavocados  
> Rating: Teen

John and Rose stumbled into their flat attached at the lips, both tasting of whiskey and champagne after their friend’s Christmas party. John kicked the door shut behind them and moved to press Rose against the wall, working a leg between her thighs as he did so. He just moved his mouth to her neck, drawing breathy moans and a sharp cry when he bit down, when claws sunk into his leg.

He pulled away from Rose with a curse. “Your cat is interrupting,” he accused with barely veiled impatience.

“He’s just very possessive of me, Jack is,” Rose answered with a smirk. She hadn’t moved away from the wall and her rumpled, just-been-kissed look drew John back to her like a moth to a flame. It was only a few seconds before the claws made a reappearance.

“Ow, ow, ow,” he yelped, wincing as he leaned down to scoop up the little grey kitten. “You can’t climb me.”

“I beg to differ,” Rose objected.

He shot her a heated look. “ _You_  can climb me. He cannot.”

“That’s fair,” she said. Rose moved forward and plucked the kitten out of his arms and he rolled his eyes when the creature started purring as soon as he was reunited with his favorite human.

“She was mine first,” he grumbled under his breath.

“What was that?”

“Nothing.”

He followed her into the sitting room, almost running into her when she stopped suddenly. She started laughing and the kitten jumped out of her arms, streaking into a different room.

“What?” he asked, peering over her to see what had prompted her mirth.

She pointed at the felled tree and the ornaments and tinsel that were scattered everywhere. “Jack got into the tree again.”

John rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Rose, nuzzling into the join between neck and shoulder. “Ignore it until morning?”

“Mmm, definitely. He’d just knock it over again overnight anyways,” she agreed.

“Bedroom, then? We have some business that your cat rudely interrupted.”

“He’s your cat too.”

“Not when he tries to keep me from you he isn’t.” He didn’t let her argue any further, just sealed his lips to her and started them towards to the bedroom in a slow, stumbling dance.

When they got there, he closed the door behind him. Jack was not going to interrupt him this time.


	18. Nine/Rose/Jack, decorating for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Nine/Rose/Jack, decorating for Christmas  
> Prompter: impossiblewolves  
> Rating: All ages

“Can one of you hand me that box of red ornaments?” Rose asked. She was on the top step of the stepladder so she could reach the top of the tree and didn’t really want to climb down just to climb back up.

“Sure thing, Rosie,” Jack piped up. He dropped his end of the garland he and the Doctor were putting up on the mantel and scampered over to hand the box up.

“Thanks, Jack,” Rose said warmly.

Before he could reply, the Doctor cut in. “Oi, get back over here and help with this. There’s plenty of time for the two of you to make eyes at each other later when we’re done decoratin’.” He shook his head. “It’s like I’m not even in the room,” he muttered under his breath.

“I’m perfectly happy making eyes at you too, Doc,” Jack said cheerfully, sauntering over to take his end of the garland again. “You just haven’t been paying attention.”

“Have too,” he spluttered.

“You’ve been watching Rose’s bum, not me making eyes at you.”

The Doctor’s ears flushed pink and Rose’s laugh rang out.

“You gotta admit, it’s a good view,” she called, throwing in a wiggle of the body part in question for good measure.

They were all smiling as they got back to work.

Two hours later they were sprawled in front of the fire, exhausted from their decorating efforts. Rose moved to cushion her head on the Doctor’s chest and reached across him to tangle her fingers with Jack’s. The Doctor moved to drop kisses on the top of both of their heads and Rose’s smile at the gesture could have powered the TARDIS for millenia.

This isn’t where she had expected her life to go but she wouldn’t have it any other way. She had her boys who she loved and who loved her and the life she’d never dared to dream about until she started living it and there was nothing she wanted for Christmas that wasn’t already right there with her.


	19. Nine/Rose, silent night (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Nine/Rose, silent night  
> Prompter: fleurdeneuf  
> Rating: NSFW  
> Notes: Student/Teacher relationship, semi-explicit sex?

Rose clenched her fists in the sheets and let out a prolonged moan as her lover’s tongue brushed across her clit, breaking the silence that had descended on her bedroom.

John raised his head to look at her in admonishment, blue eyes burning and chin glistening from his current task. “Thought I told you to keep quiet, Rose.” He nipped at her hipbone, making her buck towards him, begging without words. “Wouldn’t want one of your flatmates to hear you and find out that you’re in here fucking one of your professors, now would you?”

Rose shook her head vehemently, biting down on her lip to keep from answering. Her flatmates had all already gone home for the Christmas holiday but there were the neighbors to think about as well. The walls in this building were about as thick as cardboard.

“Good.” His voice rumbled and Rose shivered as his breath skittered across sensitive skin. “Now remember, no screaming.”

With that reminder he ducked his head and set about using his tongue in a way that was designed to make her disobey his command.


	20. Ten/Rose, Christmas party blind date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ten x Rose Christmas Party blind date AU  
> Prompter: kelkat9  
> Rating: all ages

Rose was standing on a street corner two days before Christmas, pacing while talking into her mobile. “Jack, this is a terrible idea. Is it too late to cancel?”

“Yes,” her friend said firmly. “You were stressing about not having a date for the party tonight and I’ve been waiting for a chance for you to meet John for ages. Just give it a chance, I think you’ll like him.”

“Last time you set me up was a disaster,” Rose reminded him.

“Yeah, but that was an acquaintance and I was just trying to find someone for you to fool around with. John’s different. Other than you, he’s my best friend.”

“Then why haven’t I met him before?”

“I was waiting for the right time.”

“And you thought that setting us up on a blind date for my office Christmas party was that right time?” Rose asked, incredulous.

“Yes? Just enjoy your date, Rose. Call me when you get home if you’re alone. If I don’t hear from you or John I’ll assume you’ve jumped his bones.”

She could hear the grin in her friend’s voice and smiled herself, shaking her head. “You’re incorrigible Jack.”

“Bye now. Have fun.” He hung up before Rose had a chance to say anything more. 

She stashed her mobile back in her purse and looked around, watching for anyone who also seemed to be waiting. Jack hadn’t told her what his friend looked like so she was flying blind.

Rose turned around to check the other corner and came face to face with a tall man in a brown pinstriped suit, leaning casually against a lamppost. “I take it you’re Rose, then?”

She startled. He must have heard some of her conversation with Jack and realized who she was. “And you’re John?”

“Doctor John Smith at your service. Quite literally as it happens tonight since I heard you are in need of a date.” The words came out of his mouth at an unusually high rate of speed as he stuck his hands in his pockets and pushed off the lamppost.

“Not so much a _need_ , as a it will be much less awkward if I have a date with me.” She paused. “Also Jack just wouldn’t take no for an answer.”

“Nope!” John agreed, popping the p at the end of the word. “So, we off to a party, then?”

Rose looked him over with a critical eye. He was slim and his suit only accentuated those aspects. The trainers were a bit odd but Rose thought he pulled it off well. Then there was his face.

The man was gorgeous. Really, Rose should have expected nothing less from one of Jack’s best friends, but she was still taken off guard. Soulful and sharp brown eyes, a plump bottom lip, and hair that was just begging for hands to muss it up further. 

Definitely could have done worse for a blind date.

“Yup, off to the party. Gotta show you off to my coworkers,” she said with a wink. She started walking in the right direction, expecting him to follow. He did and when he pulled even with her on the sidewalk he caught her hand with his and twined their fingers together.

“So, Rose Tyler, tell me about yourself so I can be the best fake boyfriend possible. Plus it covers question one from most first dates so we’re covering all our bases.”

Rose laughed. Oh yes, this was going to be an interesting party and Jack had been right. She liked John already.


	21. Ten/Rose, meeting her parents for the first time AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ten/Rose AU, Ten meeting her parents for the first time at Christmas  
> Prompter: goingtothetardis / mountaingirlheidi  
> Rating: all ages

John was fidgeting. There was no other word for it. Every few seconds he readjusted his tie or tugged at his cuffs or ran his fingers through the hair he’d carefully styled earlier in the afternoon.

Rose stepped in front of him and smoothed her hands down his lapels. “Stop worrying, they’re going to love you.”

“It’s your _parents_ , Rose. They’re going to be the ones to finally make you realize that you’re way out of my league,” he argued.

Rose scoffed and reached up to fix the tie that he’d loosened with all his fidgeting. “It’s not the Spanish Inquisition, Doctor. It’s Christmas dinner and then we can leave. Just be your normal charming self for a few hours and you’ll be fine.”

“The Spanish Inquisition was _actu_ -” he shut off his informative ramble when Rose held up a hand. She was biting back a smile.

“No historical lectures right now. Dad’ll love them though, Mum’s more likely to call you daft though.”

“Are you sure we have to do this?” His question came out in a higher voice than normal, his nerves betraying him.

“Yes. They’ve been wanting to meet you for ages and it’s important to me. I promise I’ve told them really good things about you,” she soothed.

He took a deep breath and let it out. “Alright, let’s get this over with.”

“That’s my Doctor,” Rose answered with a grin. She leaned up and pressed a light kiss to his lips before pulling away and walking towards the door. “Don’t forget the presents!”

John scooped up the small pile of gifts and the bouquet of flowers he’d picked up for Rose’s mum and headed towards the door. He could do this for Rose. She was worth it and more.

Hell, he’d face the actual Spanish Inquisition if he had to, he thought as he loaded the presents in the car. She was always going to be worth it and the ring he had hidden in his workroom to give to her at New Year’s would hopefully get that emotion across.

He took a deep breath. One step at a time. Meet the parents, win over the parents, _then_  worry about proposing. That was the established order and he was determined to follow.

As they walked up the pathway to her parents’ house, presents split between the two of them, Rose took his hand and smiled up at him.He instantly calmed. He could do this. He could.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: under cover, hide away  
> Prompt: Tentoo/Rose get caught in a storm and have to stay sheltered together until it passes  
> Prompter: suavelydressedbrit  
> Rating: all ages

Rose darted into the first cave-like depression she found, the Doctor close on her heels. Rose looked at the small indention in the cliff wall that they’d found and then back at the Doctor who was glaring out at the rain, indignant look on his face.

She bit her lip to hold back a giggle. “Think we’re stuck here until the storm passes, yeah?” she asked as soon as she had a hold of herself.

He turned and Rose almost laughed again. His hair was completely plastered to his head and was dripping onto his equally soaked clothing. She was sure she didn’t look much better and didn’t even want to think about the state of her mascara, but she was very much enjoying the way his clothes were clinging to his slim frame.

“There was only a twenty percent chance of rain today.”

Rose took a step closer to him and reached out to lace their fingers together. “I’m surprised you remembered to check,” she said teasingly. “This is just like old times, getting stuck like this.”

“Today was supposed to be perfect,” he pouted, letting her pull him away from the opening a few steps until she had her back to the rock wall.

Rose smiled up at him. It was their first trip out of the country together here in this new universe and he’d planned everything down to the hour, wanting their first adventure to be perfect.

“Doctor, this _is_  perfect. It’s just like old times, yeah?” Rose pointed out, smile widening.

“You’re okay with this, then?” he asked.

“More than,” Rose assured him, dropping his hand to wrap her arms around his neck. Her smile turned impish. “Besides, I can do this to pass the time now.”

She rose up on her toes and pulled his head down a few inches and pressed her lips to his. The Doctor froze for a moment before returning the kiss. Rose ran her tongue over his bottom lip and he pulled back with a gasp, resting his forehead against hers and not opening his eyes.

“You really, really could have done that to pass the time before,” he rasped out.

“Didn’t know if you’d want me to or not,” she admitted quietly.

The Doctor opened his eyes, brown meeting brown in understanding. “I always want you to, Rose.”

She answered by pulling him back down and sealing their lips back together.

They didn’t notice the rain passing until five minutes after the downpour stopped.


	23. Nine/Rose, your pizza keeps getting delivered to my flat by mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "your pizza keeps getting delivered to my apartment by mistake and I need to talk to you about your choice of toppings"  
> Prompter: waltzing-with-my-inner-geek  
> Rating: all ages

The knock on the door woke John up from where he was napping fitfully on his sofa. He was considering ignoring the interruption and trying to go back to sleep when the knock came again, more forceful this time. He pulled himself to his feet with a groan and grabbed his jumper from the floor and pulled it on as he walked to the door.

“Bout time you got here. Was starting to think this was one of those prank pizza orders or somethin’,” the irate looking ginger at the door said as soon as he yanked the door open.

John blinked at her, corners of his mouth turning down. “I didn’t order a pizza.”

“I really don’t care. Just sign the receipt and leave me a tip and enjoy whoever’s pizza you got. They’re footing the bill anyways.”

The rest of John’s sleepiness dissipated as she talked and he recalled the other times recently that someone had attempted to deliver pizza that he hadn’t ordered. “Pretty sure the pizza’s for the person who lives above me. They keep putting in their address wrong.”

“Look, I really don’t care. This is the address on the order and I’m not takin’ it anywhere else. Just sign the bloody receipt and take it to your neighbor yourself.”

John rolled his eyes and took the receipt and scribbled a facsimile of a signature and grabbed his wallet from the kitchen and gave the delivery person a few quid.

He brought the pizza into his flat and left it on the counter as he found his shoes. He’d glanced at the pizza and made a face at the combination of pepperoni and pineapple that he found on it. Definitely wasn’t going to eat that - fruit had no place on a pizza - so he had to take it up to his neighbor who he’d never actually met.

John walked up the stairs and found flat 409 and knocked on the door. It opened almost immediately, revealing a blonde woman in a t-shirt and sweatpants and disheveled hair and who looked more attractive than he thought anyone had any right to in such a getup.

“Oh thank god, I’m starved,” she said eyeing the pizza in his hands.

“You’d get your pizza faster if you put your address in right online,” he said, thrusting the food in question at her.

She blinked at him. “What do you mean?”

“I live in the flat below you, your pizza keeps being delivered there. Usually the delivery people just bring it up here when I tell them that it’s yours and not mine.” He grimaced internally. Here he was faced with a pretty girl and he was running off at the mouth like a fool.

“Oh. I’m so sorry, I’ll change it! No one’s ever mentioned it so I didn’t know it was wrong.”

John shrugged a shoulder. “No trouble.”

“It’s really nice of you to bring it down to me though,” she insisted.”Do you want to, I don’t know, come in and have a piece of the pizza you delivered? I have beer.” She tugged on the hem of her t-shirt as she talked.

John’s lips quirked up in a small smile. “You just going to invite a stranger in for pizza and beer?”

She freed a hand from her pizza and stuck it out to shake his. “My name’s Rose. Rose Tyler.”

John shook her hand, lingering a second too long as he savored the tingle in his palm when it made contact with hers. “John Noble.”

“Well then, we’re no longer strangers. Want some pizza and a beer?”

John grinned. “I’ll take you up on that beer but we need to have a serious talk about your choice of pizza toppings.”

Rose laughed and moved inside her door, letting him follow behind her. “What’s wrong with my pizza toppings?”

“Rose Tyler, fruit does not belong on a pizza.”

Her laughter was spilling out in the hallway when the door to her flat closed.


	24. Eleven/Rose, snowed in on New Year's Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: it's up to your knees out there  
> Prompt: Rose/Eleven and they get snowed in someplace on New Year's Eve  
> Prompter: anon  
> Rating: k+

Rose stretched leisurely as she returned to consciousness after a delicious full night of sleep. She and the Doctor were at some mountain resort for what he claimed was one of the best New Year’s Eve celebrations in the galaxy.

She reached over to the other side of the bed and found warm sheets instead of cool Time Lord. Rose rolled over and opened her eyes, scanning the bedroom of the cottage they’d rented the previous day but he was nowhere to be seen.

Rose slowly dragged herself up and grabbed her dressing gown from where it had ended up on the floor the previous night and slipped it on, not bothering to find the pieces of her pajamas to put on underneath.  He shouldn’t have been able to get far if the sheets were still warm but there was really no telling with him.

She walked out into the other room, covering a yawn, and caught sight of him at the window, peeking out through the curtains.

“Doctor?”

He spun around hands, all gangly limbs and flying hands and no grace. “Rose! You’re up!”

“Mmm, barely,” she replied, walking towards him. “Whatcha looking at?”

“Oh, just the view,” he said vaguely, gesturing back towards the window even as his gaze raked down her body, apparently very aware that there was nothing underneath her tiny dressing gown.

“Could’ve had a better one if you’d stayed in bed,” she purred as she reached him and looped her arms around his neck. He’d somehow already managed to get dressed in his normal slacks and button down. The braces and bowtie and jacket were all still missing but Rose still felt like she should be stripping him out of his layers. Maybe she could convince him to skip whatever festivities they were supposed to go to today and tonight in favor of spending the day in bed or just hanging out in the cottage.

His hands flopped around a moment before settling on her hips. “No doubt.”

“So what were you really looking at?”

“A snowstorm apparently came through last night and we _might_  be snowed in,” he admitted. “I was seeing how high the snow was.”

“And what’s the verdict?”

“It’s probably at least up to our knees. No getting through until someone comes to clear it.” He saw the look on her face and continued before she could open her mouth. “And no singing that song. You and my ship already ganged up on me to make it play for an entire day before Christmas.”

Rose bit her lip, not denying that she had been about to start singing. “So, are we staying in for our New Year’s Eve celebration, then?”

“Looks like.”

“Good,” she stated firmly before rising up on her tiptoes to press a mostly chaste kiss on his lips.

She disengaged from him and started towards the kitchenette to put the kettle on, whistling “Baby, It’s Cold Outside” as she went.

“Rooose, what did I say about that song?” He complained, trailing after her.

She shot him an impish smile over her shoulder, kettle in hand. “No singing. You didn’t say anything about whistling.”


	25. Eleven/Rose, fake dating AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Eleven/Rose  
> Prompt: fake dating  
> Prompter: thebadwolf  
> Rating: all ages

“Hello, bit busy,” John said, answering his mobile and tucking it between his ear and shoulder while trying to put away groceries at the flat.

“Don’t care, bit of an emergency here,” Rose started, panic obvious.

“Did you break your laptop again because I don’t think that counts as an emergency.” He haphazardly piled canned goods into one of the cabinets and hoped that they wouldn’t topple over the next time he opened the cabinet.

“Would totally count as an emergency,” Rose argued, “but no, I didn’t break it again.”

“What then?”

There was a few seconds of silence and John could picture his best friend chewing on the side of her thumb nervously, decided what to say and he put down the groceries he was holding. She was only this hesitant when she was about to drop a whopper on him.

“I may have invented a boyfriend and I need you to take me to my company’s holiday party tonight,” she blurted out.

“Are those two things connected?”

“Yes, John. You are my make-believe boyfriend for the night.”

“Excellent, haven’t been one of those for a while. Might need to find the manual and dust it off,” he said smile forming on his face. This sounded like a much better way to spend an evening than watching Netflix and possibly tinkering with the toaster. Plus it meant he’d get to see Rose in her party wear which was always a positive in his reckoning.

“Have you been a fake boyfriend before?” Rose asked.

“Yes. Clara needed one once. It went splendidly,” he said.

“Should I ask her about it?”

“Best not.”

Rose groaned. “Just find a suit that’s not tweed and meet me at my flat by six, alright?”

“Right-o, see you later,” he said, already heading towards his bedroom, leaving most of his groceries still on the counter.

Rose rang off and John immediately called Clara. “Might need a bit of help,” he said as soon as she answered.

“With what? I have a date with Danny tonight and I’m not bailing you out of jail. Call Rose.”

“What? Why would you think I had been arrested?” he asked, frowning.

“You’re you,” Clara said.

“That’s probably fair. But no, no prison breaks involved tonight. Hopefully. I have a date with Rose. Fake date. I’m her fake boyfriend.”

Clara started giggling.

“Oi, stop laughing.”

“Sorry, it’s just you’re finally going on a date with the girl you’ve been in love with for ages and it’s a fake date?” she clarified, still sounding like she was highly amused.

“That about sums it up. I need your help so I don’t mess this up,” he admitted.

“Let me call Danny and tell him what’s going on and that I might be late and then I’ll pop over and talk you through what not to do,” she said with a sigh. “We’re not having this be a disaster like Christmas with my family that one time.”

“Right, trying to avoid that.”

“Be over in a bit, leave the door unlocked,” Clara instructed.

“You’re the boss.”

“Yes, I am,” she confirmed before hanging up.

John sat down heavily on his bed and put his head in his hands. This was likely to be a disaster but at least he was going on a date with Rose, fake or not.


	26. Ten/Rose, books and coffee shops, AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Ten/Rose  
> Prompt: books and coffee shops  
> Prompter: tsukana  
> Rating: all ages

John sat down on at his normal table and opened his book, trying to pretend that he wasn’t shooting glances at the empty table where a blonde with a gorgeous smile and good taste in books usually sat. He’d never actually talked to her but she was there every Saturday when he came in for his weekly overpriced, overly sweetened coffee concoction.

Or, at least she had been there every week for the past month and a half up until today. The coffee shop seemed darker without her, somehow.

John settled into his chair, propped his feet up on the chair opposite, and tried to lose himself in the world of his book.

It was close to an hour later when a voice over his right shoulder broke him out of his reverie.

“Good book,” the woman commented. She leaned a little closer, blonde hair swinging forward and sending a waft of orange blossoms to his nose. “You’re coming up on my favorite part.”

She stepped around to the side of the table and smiled down at him. He gaped at her, his mystery blonde was here and was actually talking to him.

“I’m Rose, by the way,” she said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, smile still on her face.

“Good name, Rose,” he enthused, brain finally rebooting and enabling speech again. “I’m John. Most people call me the Doctor, though.”

“Nice to meet you, _Doctor_.” Her tongue snuck out the side of her smile and John’s eyes dropped down to note it, heart racing. “Mind if I join you? Seen you around here most weekends and keep meaning to talk to you.”

John scrambled to remove his feet from the other chair, rambling out some variation of _yes she could definitely sit here, please sit here, I’ve wanted to talk to you as well_.

Rose sat down, setting her own book and coffee on the table before resting her elbows on the table and leaning forward. “Read that book before?” she asked, nodding at his novel.

“Nope,” he said, popping his p. “Picked it up last week and started it this afternoon.”

“Fast reader,” Rose commented, glancing at the placement of his bookmark which was well into the second half of the book. “Liking it so far?”

John hurriedly assured her that he was loving it and launched into a detailed ramble about the characters and the plot so far and Rose’s smile just widened and he was pretty sure that she was sunshine incarnate with the way she shone.

“You have read this, right?” he said, tugging on his ear as he wound down.

“Multiple times,” she said, smile turning secretive.

Their conversation turned to other books they’d read and after an hour, Rose reluctantly told him that she had to go, Saturday meeting to get to. She scribbled her number on a napkin though and told him to let her know how he liked the end of the book, before walking away, that sly smile on her face again.

John didn’t understand it (although he was beyond thrilled to have her phone number). He puzzled over her cryptic expression until he made it to the end of the book and shot off a text that he’d loved the ending and would love to expound upon his opinion in person sometime before he turned the last page and was confronted with the author picture and bio.

Rose’s picture was smiling back at him in black and white and his mouth dropped open. That explained her amusement about his impromptu book review. He grinned and snapped a picture of the bio and sent it to Rose with the caption “Marion Lewis looks very familiar…know her?”

His phone rang and his grin grew at seeing it was Rose. This was going to be an interesting conversation.


	27. Ten/Rose + "you want to do WHAT with the chocolate spread?" (teen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Ten/Rose  
> Prompt: "You want to do what with the chocolate spread!?" Pairing: Ten x Rose ; smut if you like it or innuendo heavy (whatever you are comfortable with). Oh and lots of cookies if you throw bananas in there ;)  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompter: excusemewhileiwagmytail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from my Valentine's Day prompt extravaganza

“You want to do what with the chocolate spread?” The Doctor asked, about ninety nine percent sure that he’d heard her wrong.

“I like to lick it off of things,” Rose said, her back to him as she rummaged in the cupboards. “Like, you know, bananas. I like to slather the chocolate spread on it and then suck it off before eating the banana.”

The Doctor shifted in his seat, trousers getting tight as he pictured Rose licking something off a banana. The mental image quickly blurred with one of his favorite fantasies of her on her knees with those delectable lips wrapped around his…banana.

He needed to get himself under control. If Rose turned around she would find him out in a second, what with his cheeks flushed and a tent in his trousers. Two years of trying to mostly hide his attraction would be out the window in a heartsbeat.

Rose made a frustrated noise. “Why do we not have any chocolate spread? I know I put it back away.”

The Doctor made the mistake of looking over at her just as she leaned forward to dig in the back of the cabinet, showcasing her bum in her tight jeans. He barely bit back a groan as he lowered his head to the table, the tight trousers situation worsening.

“Aha! Found it!” Rose exclaimed, turning around with the jar in hand and a bright smile on her face.

Her brow furrowed as she took in the Doctor. “You alright?”

“No,” he mumbled, hoping she couldn’t really hear him.

She walked over, placing the jar on the table as she went. She threaded her fingers into his hair and pulled him up to look him in the face.

His face was red and his eyes were dilated and Rose’s tongue darted out to wet her lips as she stole a glance down at his lap to confirm her suspicions.

“Me talking about chocolate spread and bananas finally do it for you?” She teased, relaxing her grip in his hair but not letting go.

“You were doing it on purpose?”

“Have been for ‘bout two years,” she admitted cheerfully. “Probably since I chose the dress for what was supposed to be Naples.”

“That explains a lot,” he mused.

“That mean it’s been working?”

“Oh, yes, Rose Tyler. It has definitely been working.”

With that he pulled her down into a kiss, finally tasting her all on her own without Bad Wolf or Cassandra or anything else in the way. Rose wasn’t passive for long, swinging her leg over him and settling down on his lap to snog him properly.

After a few minutes, Rose pulled away, panting. “Bedroom,” she said.

“Bedroom,” he agreed.

They got up and Rose was almost to the door when she turned around and grinned at him. “Bring the chocolate spread.”


	28. Tentoo/Rose + mischief + "we really shouldn't..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Tentoo/Rose  
> Prompt: mischief + "We really shouldn't..."  
> Rating: k+  
> Prompter: followedmystar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part of my Valentine's Day prompt extravaganza

Rose’s eyes were twinkling as she leaned back against the supply room door. “We really shouldn’t…” she said, trying and failing to keep a smile off her face as she looked up at the Doctor. 

“It’s just a bit of harmless fun,” he insisted, taking one hand off her waist to rub at the back of his neck.

“And no one would have to know,” she said, nodding her head.

Oh, but he knew that look in her eye. He knew it well and it usually meant they were about to cause all sorts of mischief and likely end up in trouble or in prison. 

(Probably the former this time since they were in the Torchwood R&D lab and not on an alien planet.)

“They’ll know it’s us, straight off.”

Rose snorted. “They’ll have to prove it though and we’re very good at cleaning up after ourselves. Covering our tracks and all that.”

“That we are,” he agreed.

“So we’re doing this?” Rose asked, bouncing on her toes in excitement.

“Oh, yes!”

Rose leaned up and kissed him quickly before turning around and practically skipping out of the cupboard to start preparing.

The next day, every employee in the building found an envelope on their desk. When they opened it glitter went everywhere, coating their cubicle and their clothes.

The Doctor and Rose were both covered head to toe as well, her in gold, him in blue. She winked at him and pulled him down for a proper kiss, their glitter mingling together as they made contact.

No one could prove that they were the ones to pull the prank with the fast-dissolving glitter that disappeared within an hour of it being activated but Pete called them in to give them a lecture anyways.

(It was hard to take him seriously when he was covered in red glitter.)


	29. Nine/Rose, reunion fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Nine/Rose  
> Prompt: reunion after being separated for a bit, hugs and hand-holding and fluff and domestics, please <3  
> Rating: all ages  
> Prompter: nottheopera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part of my Valentine's Day prompt extravaganza

As soon as she realized the force of the explosion the floor above her knocked the door of her cell open, Rose was out like a shot, running full tilt to where she remembered the TARDIS being.

She turned a corner and caught a flash of black leather and maroon jumper, also moving at a high speed. “Doctor!” she called out, trying to put on more speed to catch up to him.

He stopped in his tracks, turning to face her, incredulous smile on his face. She barreled into him, wrapping her arms around him as tight as she could, reveling in his equally tight embrace.

They’d been captured by the Bituylians three days ago and put in separate wings of the prison. Rose had been worrying about him the whole time and knew he’d probably been doing the same about her.

“Explosion cut you loose, too?” Rose asked, pulling back to look at his face.

“Yup! Was heading to the TARDIS to get my spare sonic to come break you out.”

“What happened to your sonic?”

He looked past her. “Long story, tell you later. Guards have cottoned on to the fact that we’ve escaped and are headed this way.”

Rose looked over her shoulder and saw a group of lavender aliens dressed in guard uniforms running towards them. She grinned as the Doctor grabbed her hand and pulled her forward, back towards the TARDIS that was parked a few blocks away.

They hit the doors at a dead run. Rose unlocked the doors and they spilled inside, shutting the doors behind them quickly as the guards were right on their heels.

The Doctor left Rose leaning against the door and loped towards the console, moving to send them into the Vortex. Once the sequence was done, he remained at the console, staring off into space.

Rose approached him, trailing her fingers lightly down his arm to let him know she was there. “I’m gonna go get a cuppa. Join me?”

He nodded and she smiled brightly at him before taking his hand and tugging him down the corridor.

(Her heart skipped a couple beats when she felt his thumb rubbing absent patterns against her skin.)

They made their tea in comfortable silence, never venturing more than a few steps from each other. He left a hand on the small of her back as he reached over her to retrieve mugs from the cabinet. She let her fingers brush against his every time she handed him the sugar or was handed the milk.

“Library?” she suggested.

He nodded again and this time it was him who reached for her hand.

They didn’t say much as they sat in the library, curled up together on the sofa. They didn’t need to. Just the fact that they were together again was enough for both of them. The way their hands kept ending up entwined between them said more than any words ever could, anyways.

They were together and that meant they were _home_.


	30. Nine/Rose, scent (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Nine/Rose  
> Prompt: nine/rose, scent (+ smut)  
> Rating: Adult  
> Prompter: fleurdeneuf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part of my Valentine's Day prompt extravaganza

The Doctor shut the door behind him, locking it with the sonic. The guards wouldn’t bother checking in here as long as they were quiet.

Carefully, he turned around, putting his back to the door. Rose was leaning against some shelves half a foot away in this small linen cupboard they were hiding in. His nostrils flared as he took in the way she was biting her lower lip, the flood of pheromones she was dumping into the small space.

He inhaled slightly and the siren call of her arousal hit him harder than the fires of regeneration. His trousers were abruptly too tight and he shuffled forward, closing some of the distance between him and his lover.

Rose looked up at him questioningly, pupils blown wide from arousal and the low light.

“Really, Rose?” he rumbled quietly. “While we’re hiding from guards that are trying to kill us?”

“What are you talking about?” she whispered back.

“The fact that we’re stuck in a tiny cupboard together and you’re thinkin’ about shagging.”

He watched with delight as her cheeks tinged pink.

“Am not,” she hissed.

The Doctor closed the remaining space between them and leaned down. “You’re wet, Rose. I can smell it,” he whispered, hot breath hitting the shell of her ear.

She shivered. “What are you going to do about it?” she asked, challenge in the tilt of her chin as she hitched her hips forward to grind against the erection he was pressing into her. No way she was going to let him pretend she was the only one affected here.

He growled then leaned down to capture her mouth. It was hot and wet and deep from the get-go. Tongues battled and teeth nipped and neither of them could keep the upper hand.

Rose broke away to gasp for air and the Doctor moved to her neck, sucking and licking a trail down the sensitive flesh. He buried his nose in the join between her neck and shoulder and inhaled deeply.

“Do you know how fucking good you smell, Rose? It drives me crazy.”

Rose didn’t answer, just reached for his belt and started undoing the buckle.

“Impatient, are we?” he asked, nipping her earlobe as she popped the button on his trousers.

“Yes.”

“You’re going to have to be very quiet,” he warned.

“So will you,” she shot back. “Now stop talking and fuck me already.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. He swatted her hands away and carefully slid down his zip before hastily pushing his trousers and pants down in one go.

Rose watched his every move as she shimmied her knickers down her legs until they were hanging off a single shoe. She smirked at him as she leaned back against the shelves, casually playing with the hem of her skirt.

The Doctor pounced, kissing the smirk off her face. He pushed her skirt up and tucked the edge of it into the waistband to keep it out of his way. He skimmed his hand back down her body, just glancing over her clit before thrusting a finger inside of her, increasing it to two after a few pumps.

“I was right about you being wet,” he whispered, lips brushing against her ear. “I just didn’t realize how wet.”

Rose whimpered.

The Doctor pulled his fingers out of her and stuck them in his mouth, quickly cleaning them off, cock twitching as her taste settled on his tongue. They didn’t have time for him to taste her more thoroughly, right then. He’d have to wait until they got back to the TARDIS for that.

He helped her wrap her leg around his hip then reached between them to guide his cock into her. He sheathed himself in her in one thrust, knocking her back against the shelves.

The Doctor froze, listening for the guards. They were starting to come back in their direction.

“This is going to be fast,” he said, warning her.

Rose grabbed hold of the shelves behind her and nodded. The Doctor pulled out and slammed back into her, setting a rhythm that she could barely keep up with. He reached between them and started rubbing at her clit, trying to push her over the edge as fast as he could manage.

Her walls tightened around him and she let out a muffled cry just as he slipped over the edge himself, spilling himself inside of her.

“Do you think they heard us?” Rose asked after a moment, digging in the pocket of his jacket for tissues.

The Doctor reached in his other pocket and handed her a few before taking a tiny step backwards, slipping out of her in the process. “Probably,” he admitted. “About ready to make a run for it?” he asked pulling his trousers and pants back up after using one of the tissues himself.

“Ready,” she affirmed. “Although I’m gonna have bruises on my back from these shelves.”

“Worth it?” he asked, grinning over his shoulder at her as he pointed the sonic at the door knob.

“Worth it,” she said decisively, sporting a grin of her own.


	31. what the water gave (Nine/Rose merperson AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Nine/Rose AU where either one is a merman or mermaid? I'd prefer Nine being the mer-person, but Rose is okay too.  
> Prompter: anonymous  
> Rating: all ages

It was a stormy night when they met, that’s how Rose always started the story as the Doctor rolled his eyes. It was a dark and stormy night and complete chance that he happened to be close to shore when the wind and rain capsized the boat she’d been in.

He’d seen her struggling in vain against the waves and flouted the rules of his people for what had to be the hundredth time and quickly swam over, tail pumping powerfully, and dragged her to safety on the sand.

(His constant disregard for his species’ rules of non-interference with humans was why he was a bit of an outcast and was lurking near shore in the first place.)

That night, Rose only got a glimpse of her savior. It was his eyes, the same blue as the ocean on a bright winter day, that stayed with her long after he disappeared back into the water with a splash and a flash of a blue tail.

Rose always claimed at this point in the story that she tried to convince herself that it had all been a dream, just a fancy of her oxygen deprived brain. Merpeople? Really?

Who was going to believe that?

Still, she started going down to the beach every day and watching the wave, waiting to see if her savior might return. A week after the storm, he was waiting for her at an outcropping of rocks.

They talked for hours, trading stories about their respective worlds. Rose teased him about his accent, Northern as it was. He defended it by saying at least he knew how to speak her language, wasn’t his fault he’d learned from a sailor from that part of the world.

(She secretly loved the accent though she didn’t tell him yet. It suited him to a tee.)

As it began getting dark, Rose started to reluctantly tell him that she had to return home. He cut her off with an offer to join him on his adventures underneath the water. He promised he knew of a way to give her a tail for a year, at the end of which she’d have to decide whether to return to land or live beneath the waves for the rest of her life.

She’d already told him how much she longed to travel, to see more than just her village but it still took a few minutes for her to make up her mind.

(Rose still liked to tease him about how nervous he’d looked while she thought it over, even though that conversation had happened fifty years prior.)

(He still half pouted about it every time, grumbling about how she took forever to decide.)

She said yes and it was with a dazzling grin on her face that she let him lead her into the water.

(At the end of her year, it took her less than a minute to decide to stay with him in the oceans that had become her home.)


	32. uncharted territory (Nine/Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "sundress"  
> Prompter: timepetalsprompts's weekly drabble prompt  
> Rating: teen

He trailed a finger along the ridge her collarbone, tracing down the topographical feature until he encountered the thin strap of her sundress. He hooked his finger underneath, tugging gently.

“This has to go,” the Doctor demanded, voice low and gravelly.

“Take it off of me then,” Rose shot back, a challenge delivered breathlessly.

A challenge that was taken up in an instant.

It took very little to send the tiny yellow sundress fluttering to the floor, to bare her to his gaze save a pair of cotton knickers.

She was a whole new world, a planet yet to be discovered, and he was going to map her with fingers and tongue like explorers of old had mapped coastlines and mountain ranges, was going to chart her freckles and spots like they were stars.

He started with making a mark of his own on the side of her neck, a starting point and a north star by which he could begin creating constellations and atlases.

It was a work that would take him lifetimes, he decided as she struggled to push his leather jacket off his shoulders. He would never get enough of exploring the universe that was Rose Tyler.


	33. Nine/Rose Florist AU (florist!nine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can I request florist!au Nine/Rose, where Rose stumbles into Nine's shop to get her mom a last minute gift or something along those lines?  
> Prompter: anon  
> Rating: all ages

Rose couldn’t believe she’d forgotten. She’d had florist websites pulled up on her computer for a week and a half and then somehow time had gotten away from her and she’d never ordered the bloody flowers.

Her mum was never going to let her live it down if Rose forgot to get her her traditional birthday bouquet. The only option left was to hope she found a florist still open on her way over to her mum’s flat.

She’d passed two florist shops that were already shut for the night and was about halfway to her mum’s when she spotted Blue Box Flowers on the next corner. The lights in the shop were still on so Rose picked up her pace, hoping against hope that they were actually still open.

She got to the shop and tugged on the doors, only to find them locked.

“Shit!” She rested her forehead against the door, not letting go of the handle.

This was going to be humiliating.

Just then, the door she was leaning on swung in, causing her to tumble inside and onto the floor of the shop.

“Well you make quite an entrance,” an amused Northern voice above her said.

“It’s a gift,” Rose replied as airily as she could while trying to pick herself up off the floor.

The man that the voice belonged to reached down to give her a hand and in no time at all she was on her feet and getting her first look at him.

Tall, strong, nice hands, incredible facial structure with gorgeous blue eyes and a leather jacket.

Rose was in so much trouble.

“So, what can I do you for?” He asked.

“What?” Rose squeaked, his voice startling her out of her inspection.

“I’m assuming you weren’t just leaning against the door of my shop looking defeated for no reason.” He shrugged. “But if that’s what you like to do on Tuesday nights, it’s not my place to judge.”

“This is your shop?” He looked like a lot of things but a florist was not one of them.

“Yup.”

“Right. Course. Umm,” she smiled up at him sheepishly, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. “It’s my mum’s birthday and I forgot to get her flowers and it’s kinda a tradition and I’m a bit desperate.”

“Well you’re in luck. Caught me just before I left. Let’s see what I can put together for you,” he said, starting to head deeper into the store.

“I don’t want to put you out,” Rose protested weakly. “You probably have things to do that’re not trying to save a stranger’s dignity.”

“Dignity went out the window when you fell in here, I think,” he said, shooting her a mischievous smile. “Nothin’ left to save.”

_ Nothing left to lose, then _ , Rose thought. If there was no dignity to hold onto, then there was no reason not to flirt with the florist. It’s not like there was a huge chance of running into him again if he shot her down.

“Guess you’re right,” she conceded aloud. “I’m Rose, by the way.”

“Good name for a girl in a flower shop,” he said. He led her into the back of the shop where the flowers remaining from the day were stored. “I’m the Doctor. Now, what kind of flowers does your mother like?”

“Not a fan of tulips but likes everything else so have as much fun with it as about 40 quid will allow,” Rose said. “And what kind of name is ‘the Doctor?’”

“Mine.”

“Like the whole man of mystery bit, don’t you?”

“Maybe.”

“Yeah, you do.” 

Rose watched as he selected flowers from various places around the room and started carefully combining them together. When he opened the case with roses in it, he handed her a red one with a cheeky wink before adding a few pink ones to the arrangement.

They chatted as he worked and Rose felt a little flutter of hope when he was momentarily distracted by the smile she’d given him with her tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth. Maybe she was getting somewhere after all, it was hard to tell with him.

“There. All done.” He proclaimed, spinning the arrangement around to check it one last time.

“It’s gorgeous,” Rose said sincerely. “Much better than anything I’ve gotten her in the past.”

“I am the best,” he boasted.

Rose rolled her eyes but her grin gave her away as not really being annoyed. “How much do I owe you? That’s gotta be more than forty quid, yeah?”

The Doctor looked like he was debating something for a moment before opening his mouth. “You can have it for ten if you’ll have dinner with me tomorrow night.”

The words came out in a bit of a rush, the obvious nerves contrasting with the easy confidence he’d exuded the rest of the time.

Rose grinned at him. “I’d like that, Doctor.”

When Rose left Blue Box Flowers it was with the florist’s number in her phone, a date for the next night, and flowers that her mum wouldn’t stop raving about for weeks.

  
  



	34. Twelve/Rose - things you said that i wasn't meant to hear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Twelve/Rose + "things you said that I wasn't meant to hear"  
> Prompter: anon  
> Rating: all ages

Barovox was a planet renowned for its multiple markets full of mechanical parts - the galaxy’s best one-stop shop for anyone needing to do repairs on ships new and old. It was, incidentally, the Doctor’s favorite place to shop for TARDIS parts. He’d visited many times over the years, enough times that his companions usually opted out of stepping foot in the markets in favor of staying on the TARDIS or at home relaxing.

Clara had told him, in no uncertain terms, that she was not going to a glorified junkyard with him again so she was back in England while he rummaged through bits of metal, trying to find something with which to repair the time phase oscillator.

He had about given up on the stall he was at when a certain voice cut through the buzz of the marketplace. His head whipped up and he stepped away from the stall owner who was yelling at him that he either needed to pay for the part he was holding or put it back.

“Have your piece of junk back, I’m busy,” he said thrusting the broken coil back at the alien.

The Doctor’s eyes scanned the crowd as he tried to pick out where the voice had come from. He was terrible with faces and names this go round but he knew that voice and he knew he hadn’t heard it for a very long time.

He trotted through the crowd, eyes wide and head swiveling back and forth until he finally caught sight of blue and blonde in the mass of people and his hearts stuttered before galloping faster.

Even before she opened her mouth again to speak, he knew who she was. His hearts knew who she was and the name filtered from there to his brain to his mouth.

“Rose,” he breathed. It’d been so very long, millenia, since he’d seen her and the name still felt right on his tongue.

Rose stopped dead in her tracks and whipped her head around, zeroing in on the Doctor. He figured it wasn’t hard for her to figure out who had said her name when he was staring right at her, frozen in place.

She slipped through the crowd to get to him and looked up at him puzzled. “Do I know you?”

He blinked at her and then tried to give her his best scowl. He had a good face for scowling. The eyebrows were immensely helpful in that regard. “No.”

“You said my name though,” she pointed out.

“I did no such thing,” he denied.

“You did so. Plus you were staring right at me. So, out with it, what do you want and how do you know who I am?” Rose demanded, crossing her arms over her chest and staring up at him.

The Doctor suppressed a smile. Of course she wasn’t in the least bit put off my his scowl, if he remembered correctly she always gave as good as she got.

“You just reminded me of an old friend,” he said, finally.

Rose’s eyes softened and she searched his face, something about the words having sharpened her attention. “You remind me of someone, too,” she admitted. “Your eyes…”

She peered at him and then broke eye contact, shaking her head. “Thought there was a good chance of finding him here. Used to stop here all the time to get parts for his ship.”

“Good taste,” the Doctor said carefully, not wanting to give away who he was but wanting to prolong the conversation a bit longer. This was another stolen moment and he was going to treasure it.

(He thought that he had had to steal too many moments with her, that he hadn’t been given enough time with her originally. He’d stolen one attempted goodbye by burning up a sun, another when he was dying and he needed to see her again, even if she didn’t know him.)

(Maybe this time he could actually say goodbye.)

(He didn’t really want to, didn’t want to admit that this was their last stolen moment.)

“Never could understand a word of what he was saying when he started talking machines. Just my luck to keep datin’ mechanics,” she quipped with a small smile.

“This friend you’re looking for your boyfriend, then?” he asked.

Rose shrugged. “Not exactly. I love him but…” she trailed off and the Doctor wished he was better at reading expressions so he could figure out what was going on in her head.

“I’m sure you’ll find him and work things out,” he said, trying to sound as kind as possible, to try and rekindle the hope in her.

(She’d done it for him so many times, it was time he repaid the favor.)

She beamed up at him. “Thanks.” Rose scrunched her nose up. “I didn’t quite catch your name.”

“I’m no one,” he said. “Have a good life, Rose. Be happy.”

He caught a glimpse of her mouth hanging open in a shocked expression, recognition sparking in her eyes as he turned away and ducked down one of the alleyways that riddled the labyrinthine marketplace.

He peered around the corner and watched as she walked slowly down the street before disappearing in a blue flash.

“Be happy,” he repeated softly. That’s all he’d ever wanted for her and he hoped she’d found that with his other self. 

(A wish for her future was better than a goodbye anyways.)

With a downward twitch of his lips he turned and headed for his TARDIS.

Shopping could wait for another day. He was going to try to take his own advice and pick up Clara for an adventure and be happy.


	35. Ten/Rose + I'll wait for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ten/Rose, "i'll wait for you"  
> Prompter: morganapendragons  
> Rating: all ages

The Doctor watched as Rose bit down on her quivering bottom lip, the Norwegian wind whipping her hair across her face. He could see the instant that her eyes steeled over with determination, the moment she made a decision about something.

(He tried not to think about the fact that this was the last time he’d get to see that change materialize on her face.)

Rose took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. “I’m not going to wait for you,” she said, tone leaving no room for doubt as to her sincerity.

(He really hadn’t thought that his heart could break any more than it already had but those words falling from her lips did the trick.)

“No?” He was rather proud that his voice didn’t waver on the single syllable.

“No. I’m done waiting. I’m gonna find a way to come home.” Her smile was small but genuine and the Doctor felt his lips curling upwards in response despite his inner turmoil.

“It’s impossible, Rose. I’ve tried.”

“I don’t care about impossible, Doctor. Impossible’s never been able to stop a Prentice or Tyler woman from getting to the man she loves. Look at mum!”

The Doctor felt like the oxygen had been sucked out of the room. “Rose…”

“Right, went out of order there.” She moved to push his shoulder before stopping when she remembered that she couldn’t touch him. She took another deep breath. “I love you and I’m going to come home to you as soon as I can manage it.”

He grinned at her. “I’ll wait for you, then. And I suppose if it’s my last chance to say it for now… Rose Tyler -” The words died on his tongue as her image faded from view. He’d run out of time, had forgotten to count the seconds and left important words unspoken.

But Rose had left him with hope and a smile and that was more than he’d had two minutes earlier. Now he just had to hold onto those and wait for her to do the impossible one more time.


	36. Ten/Rose + the Cardiff Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ten/Rose, Rose wears the Cardiff Dress (tm) again  
> Prompter: asmilelikestarlight  
> Rating: K+

“Rose, hurry up we’re going to be late!” The Doctor called towards the corridor, not looking up from the bit of machinery in his hands that he was fiddling with. He trusted that the TARDIS would carry his words to wherever his companion had wandered off to. 

“We live in a time machine and you’re always going on about me being late. Seems like your driving would still be at fault,” Rose said as she stepped into the console room.

The Doctor looked up and saw the teasing smile on her face before anything else.

“My driving’s per-” he cut off his rebuttal as the rest of her outfit registered and his mind sputtered to a complete stop for a full second.

She was wearing The Dress. The one she’d put on to visit Naples in 1860, the one she had ended up wearing in Cardiff to meet Charles Dickens and save the universe.

The one that he’d wanted to peel off of her layer by layer, worshiping every inch of her as he went.

(It had been a long night of trying to hold himself in check, that one in Cardiff. He really wasn’t sure he’d make it through another.)

“What are you wearing?” he finally asked, mouth moving before his mind really caught up. It had restarted but it was stuck on images of Rose losing that dress instead of carrying on a conversation.

Rose ran her hands over the fabric, pressing it down over her hips. “Thought I’d take this one out for another spin. Warranted a repeat I think.”

Her smile held a teasing glimpse of tongue and the Doctor knew then and there that he was doomed. There was no way he was making it through tonight, a trip he had already planned as an unofficial date, without tipping his hand to Rose.

Things were going to change tonight and instead of fear, he could feel the tingle of anticipation slip into his bloodstream like a drug. He couldn’t wait to see where the night led.


	37. Nine/Rose + apple grass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Nine/Rose + apple grass  
> Prompter: chiaroscuroverse  
> Rating: all ages

Rose stepped out of the TARDIS and twirled as she took in the empty meadow they had landed in. The bright green grass was dotted with brightly colored flowers and the sky was almost blindingly blue.

It was all perfect.

Then the Doctor stepped up beside her and slipped his callused hand in hers and it somehow got even better.

“So go on then,” she said, nudging his leather-clad shoulder with her own shoulder and shooting him a tongue touched smile, “tell us about where we are.”

He tugged her into motion, walking further into the meadow. “It’s a planet that will one day be a home to the future of the human race. They name it New Earth.”

“Original,” Rose snorted.

“Your species always is,” the Doctor deadpanned.

“So, I take it they haven’t colonized yet, then?”

“Nope. There’s some indigenous peoples on the planet right now but they’re mostly in the southern hemisphere and they’ll have died out before the humans arrive.”

“Is it safe to sit?” Rose asked. “The grass looks heavenly.”

“Would I take you somewhere with dangerous grass?”

Rose opened her mouth and the Doctor hurriedly cut her off. “Fine, yes the grass is safe.”

They both took a seat and he continued talking. “It’s actually called apple grass,” he offered. “One of the best features of this planet, in my opinion.”

“Oh! That smell’s the grass?”

“Yep.”

“That’s brilliant!”

The Doctor smiled softly as she leaned over and sniffed the grass. Seeing the universe through her eyes always made him appreciate it all again. 

Rose flopped down on her back, the motion releasing a strong wave of apple scent as she flattened a section of the grass. She started giggling and the Doctor’s smile morphed into a grin as he stretched out beside her, content to spend a day lolling around in the apple grass with his precious girl.


	38. Tentoo/Rose + decorating for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tentoo/Rose, something involving decorating for Christmas  
> Prompter: skyler10fic  
> Rating: K+

Rose giggled from where she was lounging on the sofa with a glass of wine in her hand. The Doctor glared at her over his shoulder but his situation and the pout that it was paired with just made her laugh harder.

“Rooose,” he whined.

“Yes, Doctor?”

“Laughing at me is not helping.”

“You’re the one who insisted on putting the lights on the tree by yourself. I’m just letting you do your thing,” she pointed out before taking a sip of her wine.

His pout somehow became more pronounced. 

“Tell you what, though,” she said, getting up and walking towards him. “If you manage to get those lights on the tree without knocking it over, I’ll pull out one of the things I bought for Christmas and give you a sneak peek.”

She draped her arms around his neck, wineglass still in hand. She pressed a quick kiss to his lips before dancing out of his reach. “I’ll be waiting in the bedroom,” she said as she walked off. She threw one sultry look over her shoulder. “And I’ll be wearing your present.”

Rose couldn’t even begin to contain her smile when she heard he frantically trying to untangle himself from the knot of fairy lights that was wrapped around him instead of the tree.


	39. Nine/Rose + princess/loyal knight AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Nine/Rose + princess/loyal knight AU  
> Prompter: marvelouswhovianfairytales  
> Rating: all ages

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” Rose said cheekily to one of her advisors, the one who always seemed dour and dry. “The Doctor would surely save me.”

“Sir John would probably have gotten you into the situation in the first place, Your Highness” the man shot back, putting emphasis on her loyal knight’s proper title that she never used.

“At least we would’ve had a bit of fun,” she muttered.

“Your Highness!”

“We’re done here,” Rose said, waving him away and cutting off the rest of what was sure to be an offended lecture. “Anything else can wait until our meeting next week. I have other things to attend to.”

He recognized the dismissal and sketched a short bow to the princess before leaving the room.

The moment he was out the door, the Doctor stepped in through one of the others.

“Probably shouldn’t antagonize your advisors like that, love,” he said, leaning against the wall in a deceptively casual stance. Rose knew for a fact that he could be ready to fight from that position in less than half a second, had seen it happen.

Knowing that this moment wasn’t for fighting, she gave into the urge to run across the room to him, wild grin on her face. She stopped right in front of him and reached up to clasp her hands behind his neck.

“He had it coming, talking like I was an idiot,” she argued.

“Don’t even know who you’re talking about anymore,” he said, nudging her nose with his own as she raised herself up on her tiptoes to get closer to him. He steadied her with his grip on her hips.

“Don’t know why you’re still talking,” she whispered across his lips before closing the distance between them to capture him in a kiss.


	40. Ten/Rose + army colonel x secretary AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ten/Rose + army colonel x secretary AU  
> Prompter: anon  
> Rating: all ages

Colonel James Chesterton watched as his secretary made tea across the room, relishing in the rare moment that his gaze could be unguarded. Rose had been with him for the past two years and he swore he’d been falling more in love with her with each passing day.

He wanted her more than he wanted his next breath, wanted this blasted war to be over so he could be with her somewhere other than in his dreams of the future and his fantasies.

He averted his gaze just as she turned around and pretended to busy with the papers on his desk.

“Doctor?” she said softly after she put down his teacup and he didn’t look up. “Are you okay?”

This time he did look up, meeting her soft amber gaze and reading the worry in it. “I’m fine, Rose. Thank you for the tea.”

She bit her lip and he knew she could see right through him but she let it go and went back to her small desk on the other side of the room.

Soon, he promised himself, soon he would be able to tell her how he felt. All he could do until then was do his work for his country and hope that at the end of it, Rose felt something for him as well.


	41. Nine/Rose + "i'm not even going to try"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Nine/Rose + "...and i'm not even going to try"  
> Prompter: fleurdeneuf  
> Rating: all ages

“…and I’m not even going to try. It’s not like it’d make any difference.”

Rose’s voice filtered down to where the Doctor was working on a repair in the depths below the console. His brow furrowed at how resigned she sounded. He thought he’d been making progress on convincing her that she was capable of doing whatever she put her mind to.

(She normally agreed with him wholeheartedly but there were moments, days, when she was pulled under by a handful of deep-rooted insecurities.)

He was about to pop his head up from the grating to ask what she was on about when she continued.

“Mum, it’s not like that! It’s different, he’s _different_  and I’m not going to mess that up just because… because…” she broke off with a frustrated noise.

The Doctor stayed frozen in place. It sounded like she might be talking about him.

His hearts sped up a bit at the implications of her words and he debated between letting her know he was there or staying silent and hoping to hear more.

“Look, I’m not going to argue about it. This is my life, alright? You can give me all the advice you want but that doesn’t mean I’m going to take it.” Rose paused, presumably to listen to Jackie’s response.

“Yeah, alright, I’ll talk to him about coming to visit soon. Miss you too, Mum.” She rung off and the Doctor heard her sigh.

“Should’ve never told her anything,” she muttered. The words were followed by footsteps heading back towards the main corridor.

He waited until he was sure she was out of earshot before climbing back to the topside of the grating. He sat there, turning over her words in his head. The Doctor knew very well what the emotions growing in his hearts were but he hadn’t dreamed of Rose ever returning them.

(Well, he’d dreamed, but he’d never thought those dreams would even come tangent to reality.)

But now those feelings were mixing with hope and he couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. Maybe, _maybe_ , he could figure out a way to help her see that she really could have whatever she set her mind or heart on, even if that was him.

He switched out the coordinates he’d already input for the next morning for somewhere a little more peaceful. A day out with his precious girl and no trouble, dip a toe into the water with something that could be construed as a date if one was going to pay attention and be pedantic.

(He always was. He’d already taken her on so many dates even though he’d been refusing to call them such when it was so onesided, or so he thought.)

A date with Rose on a new planet and hope surging through his veins – it was going to be _fantastic_.


	42. Ten x Rose AU + "Actually.. I just miss you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Actually... I just miss you"  
> Prompter: withloveandtime  
> Pairing: Ten x Rose  
> Rating: All ages

“Actually…I just miss you….” That’s what the note said. Just those five words on a piece of paper. It looked like he had written a lot more, but all of it had gotten erased. Just those five words survived, along with his signature, John Noble. 

Rose fingered the worn and creased piece of paper in the pocket of her coat. She’d long ago memorized the words, memorized the exact curve and weight of every penstroke that it contained.

Everyone had told her to give up hope, to move on with her life. The war had ended four years ago and John obviously wasn’t coming home, they said. But Rose had this note, delivered a month after the armistice, and she wasn’t giving up on him, not while her heart still told her he was alive and making his way back to her.

Rose bit her lip and turned away from the biting wind as she stepped out of the shelter of the train station. She had to stop at the post office before going back to her flat still, and she had to hurry if she wanted to get there before they closed.

It was her daily routine. Go to work, stop by the train station to see if anyone had noticed a stranger with John’s description arriving that day, stop by the post office to check for letters and telegrams, and then back home to sleep before doing it all again.

(The workers at the station and post office gave her pitying looks that they thought she couldn’t see but Rose kept her chin up and tried not to let them affect her.)

(He was coming home. He was. He’d  _promised_.)

There was nothing waiting for her at the post office and Rose hurried to her flat, wanting out of the bitter cold as soon as possible. She trekked up the stairs to the third floor, already dreaming of wrapping up in blankets with a hot water bottle.

Rose frowned when she started down the hallway and saw a man sitting slumped against the wall in the shadows a few doors down from her flat. They didn’t usually get the drunks this far up in the building but maybe the bloke lived here and just couldn’t find his keys or something.

She tried to hurry by him, stepping over his long legs in the narrow corridor but as she did, his hand reached out, quick as lightning, to grab one of her ankles.

She opened her mouth to scream, but he spoke before she could make a sound.

“Rose.”

Just a single word but it was enough to make her head whip around to try and see his face.

“John?”

He lifted his head and she choked back a sob. It was him. He was thin and dirty and bearded but it was  _him_.

She didn’t know whether to laugh or cry so she settled on smiling down at him, tears shimmering in her eyes, and inviting him into her flat. 

Rose helped him to his feet and then didn’t let go of his hand until fifteen minutes after they’d made it inside.

She was finally home.


	43. Thirteen x Rose + "you can't be here now"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "you can't be here now"  
> Prompter: anon  
> Pairing: Thirteen/Rose  
> Rating: all ages

“You can’t be here now,” the Doctor said, flipping through the rack of clothes in the wardrobe room. She didn’t know what was going to fit her yet and so the whole room was being considered at the moment.

“Can too,” Rose argued. She flopped down on the sofa to watch her bondmate. “I’m here, aren’t I?”

“I always do this on my own.” She turned to face Rose. “You always like the surprise of seeing what I’ve decided on.”

“Yeah, but it’s a bit different this go round, isn’t it?”

The Doctor cleared her throat and looked down at herself. “A bit. But I’ll manage, it’s not like I’m completely unfamiliar with the concept of women’s clothing. And besides, I could wear anything I want! No need to be constrained by contrived gendered ideals.”

Rose grinned. “Centuries of taking clothing off of me does not really make you qualified to pick things out to wear.”

She snorted. “I rather think it does.”

“It really doesn’t. But don’t mind me, I’ll just sit here and read until you need an opinion.” Her smile softened. “I know picking your outfit is something important for you and I’m not going to get in your way. Just want to lend my support in case you want it.”

The Doctor smiled at Rose, a small gentle thing that made Rose’s heart flip. “Thank you, love.”

Rose just smiled back before opening her book and leaving the Doctor to her selections.


	44. Twelve/Rose + soulmate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: soulmate AU  
> Prompter: anon  
> Pairing: Twelve/Rose  
> Rating: all ages

James suspected that he didn’t have a soulmate, wasn’t sure he even believed in the whole concept of soulmates and the amount of predetermination that it implied about life and the universe, so he wore gloves at all times to avoid the accidental touch that was the basis of finding your soulmate.

The first time Rose Tyler walked into his bookshop, he’d pretended not to notice her but he watched her the entire time she was browsing the sci-fi and romance sections, eyes inexorable drawn to the brightness of her smile and the way her ungloved fingers trailed gently over the book spines.

(He didn’t plan to do anything about the attraction, not even when she became a regular customer, not even when she became a friend but then there was a day when she was helping him shelve books and took a tumble off a stepstool and into his arms, her hand landing on the back of his neck. The touch sent sparks racing through him, turned his universe on its head and all he could do was stare into the equally stunned eyes of his soulmate, mouth forming an unavoidable gentle smile that had been reserved for Rose for months now.)


	45. Eleven x Rose + "letting go hurts... a lot"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "letting go hurts... a lot"  
> Prompter: anon  
> Pairing: Eleven/Rose  
> Rating: all ages  
> Notes: angst alert for this one

He tried to pretend that he didn’t know the date was approaching. He traveled through hundreds and thousands of different timezones and there was no reason for him to be aware that the anniversary of a certain date, in Earth days, was approaching but there was a tiny corner of his brain that was keeping track.

He tried to distract himself, taking Amy and Rory out for a whirlwind tour of a system of planets that lasted a week but then they were ready to go home for a bit, back to their lives outside of him, so he dropped them off and desperately tried to ignore the countdown ticking away in his head.

As it finally ticked down to zero, the Doctor found himself in front of a door he’d avoided for a full century. Cautiously, as if he expected the wood to burn his fingertips, he reached out and touched the small rose that was carved into the door.

It was a hundred years to the day, in his timeline, since he had lost Rose Tyler at Canary Wharf.

(He’d gotten her back oh so briefly, of course, but then lost her again to himself. But this anniversary, of the battle and of her being ripped away without choice, was the one he marked.)

He took a deep breath and opened the door to the room she’d left behind.

It looked like she’d just stepped out of it moments before, with every intention of coming back and putting away her laundry or flopping back on to the unmade bed to finish the open book on her nightstand. Of course, when she’d left that day, she had had every intention of coming back, she’d had no idea of how that day would end.

The Doctor fought back tears as he stared into the room, the scent of vanilla and laundry powder and  _Rose_  almost overwhelming him, almost driving him back out into the hallway where he wouldn’t have to face this.

A hundred years to try and heal and forget and move on and he was still a mess when it came down to it, still a broken-hearted Time Lord putting on a good face for the universe.

He took a shuffling step into the bedroom. Then another. Before he’d managed to make a conscious decision on what to do, he was in front of the bed. He stared for a moment and then sat down gingerly on the edge.

His hand curled into the pink duvet, the texture new to these fingers but still familiar and grounding nonetheless. He squeezed his eyes shut, let his chin drop down towards his chest.

“I still miss you.” The words clawed their way out of the Doctor’s chest where they’d been residing for a century to hang in the silent, empty air of Rose’s bedroom.

More words came limping out in their wake, stunted and awkward after being bottled up for so long. “I miss you more than… more than I can say. More than I could say even if you were here to hear me.

“Maybe,” his voice broke around the word. “Maybe if you were here I’d know what to say. I’ve tried to get on with things, move on and all of that. I’m pretty sure you’re happy over in Pete’s World. I  _hope_  you’re happy. I imagine that you’re happy, at least. Some days I’m happy too. But I still miss you.”

He opened his eyes, let them take in the room around him, let them linger on all the things that had been hers, all of the tangible bits of memory that were left to him.

“I know you’d want me to be happy so I’m trying. I think forgetting is impossible,” he said, directing his words to the armchair in the corner that had a pile of clothes on it. He thought he saw the jacket she’d worn on an impossible planet oh so long ago peeking out at the bottom, but he wasn’t sure.

“I don’t want to forget, anyways. So I’m trying to let go and move on. But… letting go hurts… a lot.” The Doctor let out a puff of air, feeling like his own words had punched him in the gut with their honestly. Holding on to her memory was like clutching broken bits of glass but letting go was pulling all of those tiny shards back out of his skin and it was  _excruciating_. 

He directed his gaze back to his hands in his lap, opening and closing them into fists over and over again.

“I’m trying though. I want you to know that, somehow.” He wanted her to be proud of him but he couldn’t bear to say that aloud only to be answered by silence. He didn’t think he could take it.

“I’m going to keep trying.” Saying it out loud made him feel like he actually would, made it feel like a promise even if was a promise to a ghost. It was one he would keep until his dying breath.

“I’m going to keep trying,” he repeated. “For you, and for me.”

The Doctor stood and slowly walked back to the door. He didn’t turn back to look at the room but he paused in the threshold. “I’ll still miss you, Rose Tyler,” he whispered, “but I’m going to find a way to let go.”

He stepped into the corridor and let the rose-carved door swing shut behind him. He flexed his hands, straightened his bowtie, and fancied that it felt like there was less glass embedded in his palms, less open wounds, and more healing scabs instead.


	46. Eleven/Rose + "take my jacket, it's cold outside"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "take my jacket, it's cold outside"  
> Prompter: anon  
> Pairing: Eleven/Rose  
> Rating: all ages

Rose tugged on her coat and adjusted her scarf so that as little skin was showing as possible. It was bitterly cold outside and she needed all the protection she could get.

The Doctor had come down with a fever twenty four hours ago and they were stuck here until he was well enough to get back to the TARDIS. She needed to venture into the village market about half a mile away to get some food and find the medicine the Doctor had mentioned last time he was awake.

“Rose?” The Doctor’s voice was raspy from disuse and dryness. 

“Hey there, sleepyhead,” she said, brushing his hair off his forehead with a gloved hand. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired.” His eyes fluttered closed again. “Hot.”

“Fishing for compliments again, Doctor?” Rose teased.

He smiled, boyish charm not at all dampened by illness. “Always.”

Rose tucked the blankets around him and pressed a kiss to his forehead, wincing at how hot his normally cool skin was. “You’ll be cold again in a few minutes so don’t kick all the covers off. I’m going to get some food from the village so it’ll be a bit until I’m back.”

“Take my jacket, it’s cold outside,” he insisted, starting to move like he was going to take it off, dislodging the blankets in the process.

“No, no, no, I’ve got my coat and you need the layers. The heat in this place is dodgy.”

She pulled the blankets back up. “Get some sleep, Doctor. I’ll be back before you know it.”

He grumbled but closed his eyes. Rose grabbed a basket she’d found in the kitchen of this small cottage and headed out the door.


	47. Ten/Rose + "alright, I'll leave you alone"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "alright, I'll leave you alone" + hurt/comfort  
> Prompter: anon  
> Pairing: Ten/Rose  
> Rating: all ages
> 
> Notes: set sometime before Tooth and Claw

Rose curled around a pillow, her back to the Doctor. He tugged on his hair, unsure what he was supposed to do in this particular situation. She’d cried off a few adventures back in his last body because she wasn’t feeling well but on those occasions she’d wandered into the galley or console room with a blanket cape around her shoulders and bags under her eyes to tell him before disappearing for the rest of the day.

He was pretty sure the TARDIS had helped her hide, now that he thought about it.

But today, he had burst into her room, words already spilling out about what he had planned for the day only to be met by a groan and Rose curling into a tight ball around a pillow.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“No. Got cramps and the pills the TARDIS gave me haven’t done anything.” Her words were soft and muffled but he heard them.

“Can I get you anything?”

She shook her head. “Gonna try to go back to sleep so I don’t have to deal with it.”

“I’ll just… I’ll leave you alone then,” he said, taking a reluctant step towards the door. It didn’t seem right at all to leave her in pain without trying to help.

“Doctor?”

He froze, turning back towards her. “Yes?”

“You could come lay down with me. If you want.” She paused. “I wouldn’t mind some company.”

“Alright,” the Doctor agreed, already toeing off his trainers.

He eased onto the bed, trying to disturb Rose as little as possible with the movement. Carefully he curled next to her, not touching but still shaped around her. “This okay?” he whispered.

“You can touch me, I’m not going to break,” Rose said. “And a cuddle sounds pretty good right about now.”

He scooted closer, truly curling around her this time and draping an arm over her waist.

“Oh, this is warm!” he exclaimed when his hand hit the pillow she was snuggling.

“Yeah, the heat helps ease the cramps some. The TARDIS gave it to me.”

“Are the cramps this bad every time?” he asked, mentally kicking himself for never really noticing.

“No, just a couple times a year. I never know when it’s gonna happen. Usually a couple of paracetamol and a warm bath at night and I’m good to go but sometimes it’s like this and I can barely move.”

He smoothed his thumb over the back of her hand, nuzzled closer to her neck. “We’ll just stay still until you feel better then.”

Her thank you was so soft that he almost didn’t hear it.

Rose slowly drifted back to sleep, cocooned by her heating pillow and the Doctor and soothed by the medicine kicking in. Just as she was about to drop off, she swore she felt the Doctor press a feather-light kiss to the base of her neck.

She was asleep before she could decide if she was imagining it or not.

(She wasn’t.)


End file.
